Best friends, right?
by America's Rose
Summary: It's hard to believe the "Just Friends" act when two boys are so close. Axel and Roxas vehemently deny being gay... no one believes it though. !Akuroku!
1. Chapter 1

Best Friends... right?

Roxas was walking to school with his friends Hayner, Pence and Olette. Today he was slightly depressed. After an amazing vacation they all had to come back to school. What normal teenager wouldn't be depressed? Apparently his friends.

"It's so amazing! We're finally in high school! Aw, baby!" Hayner cried joyously as he practically jumped to school.

"I know! We'll be able to do so many more things like..."

Roxas tuned out the conversation. It was too early in the morning to pay attention. Instead he decided to dwell in his memories.

_A 4-year-old Roxas was pushed roughly to the ground. Seifer, Fuu and Rai were looming over him._

"_Well, chickenwuss? Not fighting back?" Seifer taunted. His two friends/cronies laughed with him. More like Rai laughed. Fuu was silent... as usual._

_Roxas ignored the insults and mocking laughter. Seifer annoyed him to no end. Seifer, Fuu and Rai were 7 years old so they thought they ruled the playground. It was a small playground down the street from the primary school. Roxas was there because his big brother, Sora, was spending the day with Riku. Riku and Sora were best friends and spent all day Saturday at the playground. _

"_Don't ignore me, runt!" Seifer yelled suddenly raising his leg to kick Roxas._

_Roxas braced himself for the impact. But it never came, he sat with his eyes screwed shut for a few moments until he dared to crack open one eye. Seifer was no longer standing over him. He opened both eyes and saw Seifer lying on the ground a couple feet back._

_But he didn't look at that. Someone was standing above him. He had fire red hair that spiked from the back of his head. It was long for boy's hair and just reached his shoulders. He had the most amazing green eyes that were swirling with anger. But his posture was so casual you couldn't tell the difference._

_Fuu and Rai were staring wide-eyed at the newcomer, and Seifer was beginning to sit up on his elbows, rubbing at his now red cheek._

"_You punched me!" Seifer yelled._

"_Don't you dare talk. You were about to beat this poor blond without batting an eyelid. So I decided to help him," the redhead replied, so laid-back it was scary._

"_What's it any of your business?" Seifer argued angrily. He was getting more confident now that his friends were back behind him._

"_I will protect this kid. I don't know why I care, but I will. You don't get to beat up whoever you want. Got it Memorized?" the red head answered._

_Roxas stared up at the scene in wonder. Who was this kid? And why did he swear he would protect Roxas? As he thought about that a blush spread on Roxas' cheeks._

_In a matter of minutes Siefer, Fuu and Rai were running like mad with embers on the ends of their clothes._

_Roxas gaped in amazement. Why were they on fire? Then he focused on the hand that was being held in front of his face. He looked up to see the same redhead looking anywhere but at Roxas._

_Roxas was confused but took the hand anyway. It was warm, soft and huge compared to the blonde's hand. When he was hauled to his feet he took his time to look at his saviour. The kid was no more than seven years old, probably in the same class as Seifer. He had cat-like eyes that were amazingly green and looked much more beautiful when they weren't clouded by anger. But the eyes were focused on something to the left of him. Roxas looked that way but saw nothing of interest, so he turned his eyes back to the redhead in front of him._

_The other child finally looked at Roxas, with a blush covering his cheeks. They both gave each other a small smile._

"_My name's Axel, got it memorized?"_

"Roxas, Roxas, ROXAS!" Hayner yelled to his friend. Blinking, Roxas turned towards him.

"Yeah, what?" he asked.

"You were in la-la land again," Hayner said while shaking his head.

"Oh, sorry," Roxas apologised.

"It's alright man, but c'mon we're here!" he shouted.

And before them, in all its glory stood Oblivion high school. The white washed walls gave no inkling of the torture that students endured behind those doors. Class after boring class, insane teachers and unruly classmates combined to drive an unsuspecting student insane.

Roxas sighed as he ascended the stairs to his new school. Hayner, Pence, Olette and he were all starting high school for the first time today. Finally out of middle school, they all applied to attend to the same high school. And luckily they all got in. Roxas looked up at the school doors and pushed them open.

They walked through the white hallways, the white tile floors passing beneath their feet. The only spot of colour were the cobalt blue lockers that lined the walls at random intervals. The four friends stood a few feet in from the doorway taking in their surroundings.

Pence let out a low whistle. High school... who knew it would be this... white? They stood in silence for a few moments before they all turned towards each other.

Hayner was the one to break the silence. "Well I have to go to the office. There were some problems with me getting my locker."

With that he waved to his friends and started down one of the hallways. Who knew if it was the right one? Regardless, his friends waved back.

"Okay time to go to homeroom," Pence told his two dumbstruck friends. They turned to head down one of the other hallways when Roxas noticed someone. And that someone noticed Roxas as well.

They both yelled the others name simultaneously.

"ROXAS!"

"AXEL!"

And with that Roxas ran the 15 feet separating him from his new target and tackled-hugged him to the ground. That's right, a fifteen year old boy GLOMPED his 17-year-old best friend...

"AxelImissedyousomuch!'!" Roxas yelled at his best friend in one breath and under 10 seconds. Roxas was laying on top of Axel with his arms wrapped securely around the others chest and back. Axel, on the other hand, was not at all surprised that he was tackled to the ground by an over energetic blond. He was expecting it as soon as he saw Roxas. So he simply wrapped his arms around Roxas body. It was their own sort of hug.

"RoxyI'msorryIdidn'ttellyoubutididn'tknowmyselfbutIdon'tcareifwesaweachothereveryday!" Axel yelled back just as fast as the blond had.

So the two continued to lay on the ground hugging, yelling at each other happily and at breakneck speeds. The duo didn't even notice the strange looks that were coming from Roxas' friends, who had now moved over to see Roxas lying on top of someone they had never met.

Two of Axel's friends were also watching in disbelief. Axel _**NEVER **_hugged anyone. You would probably get hurt if you even thought of entering his 2-foot-bubble of personal space.

Olette and Pence's thoughts were running along the same lines. Roxas was a VERY reserved person. He didn't touch you unless it was necessary and he hardly ever showed emotion. The most you would get out of him was some laughter. Now he was _glomping_ someone and yelling happily to them. The conversation was so fast only the duo on the floor could understand it.

Something was up...

"AnywaysonnowI''mhere!" Roxas finished his yelling match with Axel and simply lay in his arms. Axel smiled contentedly and nuzzled into Roxas' blond hair. They stayed on the floor for at least a minute, completely oblivious to the stares they were receiving.

One of Axel's friends cleared his throat. Once ... twice... three times ... He was shorter than average and had dark-blue hair covering one of his eyes. Axel's other friend had a blond mullet-Mohawk combination and just stared at his friend on the ground.

The two best friends finally became aware of the world around them. Roxas stood up awkwardly and offered his hand to help the redhead up. Axel took his hand and tried to get up as well. But he ended up tripping and bringing Roxas to the floor with him. Now Axel was lying on top of Roxas. The pair began to crack up laughing before finally hauling themselves up.

They were still smiling even when they were greeted with the wide-eyed stares from their friends.

Roxas looked at his friends then realised why they looked like goldfish out of water.

"Olette, Pence, this is Axel. We went to the same day-care when I was 4 and he was 6. We've been best friends ever since." Roxas introduced Axel.

"It's a dramatic story of how we first met... but I'm not going to tell you," Axel smiled at Olette and Pence before turning to his friends.

"Roxas, the emo one here is Zexion and the mullet boy here is Demyx. Got it Memorized?" Axel said pointing at his friends respectively.

Roxas smiled at his friend's catchphrase.

"And," Axel continued grinning devilishly "Demyx and Zexion this is my Roxy." At this Axel picked Roxas up bridal style, with one hand on his back and the other beneath his knees, and showed him to Demyx and Zexion like a child might show his parents something he is very proud of.

"Oooh Can I hold him?" Demyx asked excitedly.

"No! He's mine," Axel said, bringing Roxas closer defensively.

"Awww c'mon. He's so cute!" Demyx whined.

"Share, Axel," Zexion scolded.

"Fine! But only for a little while," Axel pouted before handing Roxas over to Demyx. During this whole exchange Roxas was just glaring at his supposed best friend. Demyx handed Roxas back to Axel and Axel reluctantly set him down on his feet.

"..." Olette said, still in a state of shock. Pence and Zexion just watched on silently.

"Why haven't we met him sooner?" Demyx and Olette asked simultaneously.

"Oh, right... Well I was going to introduce you guys first year of middle school but Axel was attending a different school. He was held back 2 grades so he still in the same grade as us though he is two years older. Whenever we planned to introduce each other something would happen. By the end of the year we both just gave up." Roxas explained sheepishly.

"Well, Axel, we have to go. Demyx has band," Zexion said to his friend. "Nice to meet you Roxas, Pence, Olette."

"Laters!" Demyx yelled happily as he and Zexion walked down one of the many hallways.

"Ah, joyous introductions," Axel laughed slightly before turning to Roxas and co.

"Um... so you guys are best friends?" Pence asked nervously.

Both boys nodded.

"Nothing else?" he continued. Roxas and Axel stared at him confused. "It's just you guys were hugging and on the floor and yelling at each other so crazily back there so I thought..." Pence trailed off.

The other two boys finally caught on and blushed. Pence thought they were dating! They looked at each other then quickly looked away again.

Olette and Pence both noticed the awkwardness after the question.

"Uhh... no we're not d-dating," Roxas stuttered.

"Oh, sorry then... But you know he has to go through the questioning," Pence replied.

"Questioning?" Axel asked, confused.

"I know but I figured Hayner would want to do that since you guys got first introductions," Roxas ignored his best friends confused stare.

"Huh?" interjected Axel.

"Good point, you should see him at his locker. If they finally gave him a locker," Olette laughed.

"I will burn something if you don't tell me what is going on," Axel threatened.

His threats were ignored by Roxas. Pence and Olette were startled, but when they saw that Roxas hadn't reacted, they thought Axel was joking. How wrong they were... Roxas was used to Axel's threats by now... and had mastered the use of the fire extinguisher. What can I say? 11 years spent with a pyromaniac best friend. You learn things.

"We'll see you guys at lunch," Roxas said to Olette and Pence before starting down the hallway Hayner had gone earlier.

Axel stood there dumbly staring. He was still confused! Give him a break.

"Axel! C'mon," Roxas whined before marching over and grabbing the redhead's arm and dragging him off. Axel almost tripped but regained balance and followed Roxas, who was still holding his arm.

Olette and Pence gave each other confused looks before breaking out in identical grins. They then turned and headed to their lockers.

**Author's Note: Wow, I just realised how girly I made them... ah, well xD I wrote this a while back and now that I re-read it I kinda realize how stupid it is. There's no real plot, it's just me being an idiot. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, so in other words; Not me.**

**And thanks to Twisted Virus and Bennieben who reviewed my last story. ^_^ They was the first reviews I have ever gotten and they were such great reviews too. ^_^ You wouldn't believe how much I jumped around just cause someone liked it xD  
>Thanks to everyone who read my first story!<strong>

**So the awesome people who read this, feel free to review :) Reviews make me feel loved xD. And they also make me update. Hint Hint.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So what was that about, Roxy?" Axel asked.

Roxas turned to his best friend. "Well, whenever I meet someone and want them to be in our group, Hayner, Pence and Olette insist on questioning them to see how well they know me. But I do the same for them if they meet someone new," Roxas explained.

"Well, I'll pass easy. No-one knows you as well as I do," Axel replied cockily, his usual smirk in place.

Roxas rolled his eyes, although they both know what Axel said was true. They knew each other better then they knew themselves at times.

"But Hayner is the worst during questioning. He asks questions that he doesn't even know the answer to, and just asks me if it's right," Roxas told him.

"Well THIS is going to be fun," Axel said sarcastically.

"Look there he is," Roxas suddenly said, waving to his friend who was standing by his open locker.

Hayner turned to him and waved, noticing Axel who was still being dragged by Roxas. Roxas and Axel stopped by Hayner's locker and offered guilty smiles.

"Questioning?" Hayner asked calmly.

"How d'you know?" Roxas asked.

"Pence texted me the whole story, including the strange hug session," Hayner laughed revealing the mobile phone he still held in his hand.

"Well I was excited to see him! And-uh- Anyway, time for the questioning, right?" Roxas hastily attempted to change the subject.

"I'm Axel, Got it memorized?" Axel said pointing to his temple.

"Hayner, get it memorized," Hayner shot back at Axel.

"He stole my catchphrase," Axel said looking utterly violated.

"Get over it," Roxas replied.

"On with the questioning. Roxas no interrupting," Hayner added.

"Bring it on," Axel said arrogantly.

"Roxas' favourite colour?"

"Blue or yellow, it depends." Axel answered.

"Favourite band?"

"Mindless Self Indulgence."

"Shoe size?"

"11."

"First and only girlfriend?"

"ROXY! You had a girlfriend and didn't tell me! I am insulted." Axel turned to Roxas.

"Well it wasn't that serious. She was just some random girl in middle school. Her name was Xion. We never even went on a date," Roxas explained.

"Why not?" Axel asked accusingly.

"She was nice and all, but every time she asked to go out I had plans with you. And I would rather hang out with you than her," Roxas explained sheepishly.

Axel stared at his best friend. Well that was a surprise! Not the part where Roxas would ditch his girlfriend to hang out with him, more the part he had a girlfriend in the first place.

"Next question, since you got that one wrong," Hayner continued, "Favourite subject?"

"English," Axel answered.

"Worst enemy?"

"Seifer."

"First kiss?" Hayner asked.

Ah, awkward silences are fun aren't they?

Both Roxas and Axel paused, blushed and then looked away. Hayner looked at them suspiciously. Why were BOTH of them blushing?

"Well, do you know the answer?" Hayner asked.

Axel took a breath before he answered. "Um... you see... the thing is... how do I say this... uh... Roxas' first kiss... was... with me," Axel answered with a guilty smile in place.

Hayner's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He quickly looked at Roxas for confirmation. NO WAY was that true. But Roxas nodded.

"Wha... wai... HUH!" Hayner couldn't form a complete sentence.

"It's not like that," Roxas quickly explained, "Here's the story."

"_Hey Roxas!" Axel yelled waving to his best friend. He jumped the fence and walked into the playground. He plopped himself into the seat beside Roxas._

_Roxas smiled at the redhead. It had been almost a month since the incident with Seifer and now he and Axel met at the park at LEAST once a week._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ROXY-CHAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" the redhead burst out singing._

_Roxas' smile spread from ear-to-ear. What? His favourite person in the world was singing for him. Of course he was happy!_

"_How did you know?" Roxas asked._

"_A little birdy cough Sora cough told me," Axel didn't even fake a cough in the middle of his sentence- he just said the word 'cough'. He was smiling almost as wide as his blonde friend._

"_Thanks anyway," Roxas laughed._

"_But that isn't all! Ta-da!" Axel whipped out a small package from one of his many pockets. It was messily wrapped with a huge bow on one side. You could almost see more sticky tape than wrapping paper._

_Roxas took the present from Axel and tore off the paper. Inside was a silver necklace with a charm hanging. The charm was a small spiked wheel coloured with red, silver and black. It was beautifully made and seemed to shine when the sun hit it. _

_Roxas gaped at the present. It must have cost a fortune. He looked up at his best friend who was smiling down at him._

"_You like it?" he asked nervously._

"_Of course! It's so awesome, but wasn't it expensive?" Roxas asked._

"_It was... I paid for it myself," Axel answered sheepishly._

"_But..." Roxas started._

"_BUT its fine," Axel interrupted, smiling._

_Roxas broke into another smile. Then he got onto his knees on the seat and raised his lips to Axel's. It was a simple kiss that lasted no more than three seconds. Young-Roxas had seen people on TV do that all the time. They seemed to like it, so it was a good way to say thanks, right?_

_Innocent minds are so cute._

"_C'mon let's go play soccer," Axel said after putting the necklace on Roxas._

Hayner stared in disbelief. Roxas and Axel smiled back.

"Oh is that the necklace you..." Hayner trailed off pointing to Roxas' neck.

Axel turned to Roxas, "You still wear it?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

Roxas gave a pout of embarrassment and reached underneath his collar to pull out his beloved necklace. It was still just as beautiful as the day he got 11 years ago.

"Just for days I need good luck," Roxas told him. The two best friends looked at each other and smiled.

Hayner watched the exchange and grinned craftily. He knew what was going on here, even if those two idiots didn't.

"Well Axel, congratulations, you pass the questioning," Hayner said before closing his locker and walking off.

xxXxx

Axel and Roxas stood staring at Hayner's retreating back. Then they turned to each other and grinned.

"You passed," Roxas stated the obvious.

"Told you baby," Axel replied slinging an arm around Roxas' shoulders. Roxas smiled up at his best friend. He was used to the height difference. Although that didn't mean he liked being shorter.

"What about your friends? Will they like me?" Roxas asked nervously.

"Demyx and Zexion_ luuuved_ you," Axel replied, "but my other friends don't really matter. We don't really like each other and I don't recommend you hanging out with them."

Roxas smiled at the encouragement. Then a thought struck him.

"What grade are they in?" Roxas questioned.

Axel raised an eyebrow at his shorter companion but answered regardless. "They're in year 11. I'm meant to be in that grade and they were my friends during middle school before I got held back."

"I don't know how you managed to get held back twice in middle school," Roxas laughed.

Axel laughed along, "The first time was because I set a table on fire, the second time was because I got tattoos and almost failed a class. The teachers hated me." Axel stage whispered the last sentence.

"They can't hold you back for ALMOST failing. You're just embarrassed over the _real_ grade you got. Besides your tattoos are awesome," Roxas replied running one of his fingers down the upside down tear drop shapes on Axel's face.

"I can't believe the guy gave a tattoo to a 6th grader though. Isn't that illegal?" Axel asked.

"I don't know, probably... but he didn't care, he got money didn't he?" Roxas replied after lowering his hand from Axel's face.

"_Hey Roxas I wanna get a tattoo," Axel said randomly while he and said blonde were playing video games. Roxas was sleeping over at the redhead's house for the weekend and so far they had done nothing but play videogames and eat ice-cream._

"_Well, will your mom let you?" Roxas asked. Axel was different. The newest idea was actually pretty mild compared to other crazy ideas he has had. _

"_MOM CAN I GET A TATTOO?" Axel hollered. His mom was down stairs watching some self-help show on TV._

"_IF YOU CAN PAY FOR IT YOURSELF!" Axel's mom shouted back. I guess self-help shows aren't any help at all. Axel's mother just trusted him too much. If Axel wanted a tattoo his mom trusted her son would keep it in moderation._

_Axel beamed at Roxas. Roxas shrugged in reply. _

"_I guess we're going to the tattoo parlour tomorrow," Axel said happily. Roxas could tell he was mentally cheering. The whole fangirl squeal and everything._

**Author's Note: I know nothing about tattoos, and considering I wrote this when I was 12, expect the next chapter to have so many mistakes. Unless I just cut out the entire tattoo scene xD. Cause I'm too lazy to actually look it up on the internet.**

**So yeah... more pointless girlyness. My friends actually **_**do**_** that whole question anyone who wants to join our 'group'. -sigh- A lot of the weird stuff I put in this story has actually happened to me. Including the weird glomp-hug-thing I wrote last chapter xD**

**So if you like it feel free to review! :) I'm kinda paranoid about whether or not anyone actually likes it xD**

**Thanks for reading you awesome, awesome people!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Continued on from last chapter-

"What class do you have first?" Axel asked, pulling out books from his locker.  
>Roxas stared dumbstruck at his timetable. Was it even in English?<p>

Axel laughed, immediately recognising why his friend was staring wide-eyed at his timetable. Axel snatched it from his hands and read through it.

"Looks like you got half your classes with me," Axel offered after a minute, "and we have English class first up."

Roxas stared bewildered at his friend.  
>"Demyx showed me how to read the timetable, after all he is in 11th grade," Axel said in ways of an explanation.<p>

"Anyway you better head to homeroom."

xxXxx

"Roxas are you cheating on me? With a girl no less. How could you?"

Roxas sighed as his best friend's arms wrapped around him from behind, clutching desperately at the front of his shirt. He shook his head when Axel started to pretend sob into the back of his shirt.  
>He was sitting in English class, talking to a girl who had sat next to him. She was small and pretty, wearing a white dress and sandals. He learnt earlier that the small blonde was called Namine.<p>

He didn't warn her that this would happen though.

Roxas didn't even turn to look at Axel when he replied, "Yes, Axel. Nami and I met 10 minutes ago and now we're planning to run off to get married and spend the rest of our lives together living in Las Vegas."

Axel perked up at the mention of the city famous for gambling. "I hear Las Vegas weddings are the best weddings you will ever have. My uncle Luxord lives there. He says the preacher person sometimes actually gets dressed up as ELVIS PRESELY!" Axel said all traces of sadness and fake crying gone.

Roxas smirked evilly. If Namine wasn't scared at this conversation before, she certainly was now.  
>"But I'm not going to have you as my best man, Axel," Roxas replied.<p>

Axel gasped theatrically then dug his head into Roxas' back to begin his sobbing all over again.  
>"I knew you didn't love me!" Axel cried out between sobs.<p>

Roxas ignored him.

"Namine, this fool clutching onto my back is Axel, otherwise known as my best friend," Roxas told the little blonde girl.

"Nice to meet you Axel," Namine said, smiling sweetly.

Axel perked up again but he still didn't remove his arms from around Roxas waist. "You are SO cute! Roxy-chan don't you think she's absolutely adorable!"

Another sigh from Roxas.

"No scaring innocent children Axel."

"1 I wasn't scaring her, 2 she's not a complete child and 3 you like her don't you?" Axel whispered into Roxas' ear.

"She's cute but I don't think she's my type," Roxas turned his head to whisper into Axel's ear.

Namine giggled while watching the exchange. Axel had somehow made his way to sitting on the same chair as Roxas, behind him- hooking one of his legs over the blonde's. His arms still hadn't moved from the blond boy's waist. To complete the picture they were whispering into each other's ears, they're faces not even an inch apart.

"What is your type?" Axel purred moving his head to rest on the younger boy's shoulder.

"I don't really know," Roxas replied, not at all phased by the close physical contact. Axel was resting his head so that his face was turned to the blonde's occasionally brushing against the sensitive spot where Roxas' shoulders and neck met.

"I bet I'm your type," Axel said so that only Roxas would hear. Well, Namine heard but he didn't care.

"Uh... Ax? I think we're creeping out Namine... and the rest of the class," Roxas replied after a moment. Both boys looked up at Namine's giggling face, and the rest of the class' confused gazes.

They still hadn't moved from their rather... close... position.

The first day was basically finding your way around the school so the teacher had just been sitting at her desk reading to pass the time by, but now even she was staring at the two boys.

Axel and Roxas blushed. Well this was awkward... How long had they been staring? If it wasn't for Namine's stifled giggle he probably would have just kept cuddling Axel and continued their hushed conversation.

"What? Are you guys homophobic or something?" Axel finally spoke up. The class was silent for a bit until Kairi, one of the girls sitting at the back spoke up.

"Well we didn't expect a gay couple during the first day of school."

"We're not gay," both boys said simultaneously.

Kairi raised an eyebrow at their position.

Roxas realised just what had made them think that.

"Ax, get off," Roxas said quietly.

"Nooooooo, forget them. They interrupted my Roxy cuddling time," Axel whined, rather loudly, nuzzling further into Roxas neck.  
>Roxas' face was rivalling Axel's hair at the moment, he was blushing so hard.<p>

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Aku?" Roxas said under his breath, using one of his nicknames that usually got Axel to crack and do his bidding.

Axel didn't even twitch. He must have been determined to get his 'Roxy cuddling time.'

"Axey-kun?" Roxas tried again. He had a few nicknames they made up a while ago, all of them quite embarrassing.

No reply from Axel. The entire class had more or less figured out what Roxas was trying to do, so they remained silent. They wanted to hear the best nickname before they burst out laughing. They were trying pretty hard to not laugh at the moment.

Roxas sighed.

Axel smirked.

...

"Seme-sama?"

...

The 10 seconds of silence were the worst moments of Roxas' life.  
>Then the laughter began.<p>

The few people who didn't know what it meant turned to their friends for an explanation. When they heard it they shared the amusement as well.

Roxas was pretty sure the people in the other classrooms could hear their class.  
>It was about 5 minutes of hysterics until the class quietened down to hear how Axel would reply.<p>

Roxas cringed. Curse his best friend. There was no way that Axel would let the embarrassment end there.

"Of course my adorable, submissive Uke-chan," Axel replied moving to sit in his own chair.

The class burst into laughter again.

Even the teacher.

xxXxx

Roxas looked around the cafeteria. It wasn't as crowded as he thought it would be. He saw Hayner, Pence and Olette already sitting at a table close to the centre of the room. He raised his arm to wave. His friends waved back. Roxas started over to sit with them. He claimed the seat between Hayner and Olette at the circular table.

"Hey guys, so how's high school going so far?" Roxas asked.

"Are you kidding? It's awesome! I had gym first up and I absolutely destroyed in dodgeball," Hayner recalled.

"Hayner, didn't I tell you not to hurt anyone on the first day," Olette chastised her friend.

"That's the thing! I didn't hurt anyone," Hayner told the only girl of their group.

"Hey Roxas, where's Axel?" Pence asked the blond boy.

"Huh? He said he would meet me in the cafeteria. Apparently he had to pick something up from the office before he went to lunch," Roxas replied offhandedly.

Olette gave a small giggle. Roxas raised an eyebrow at her strange behaviour. "I heard about yours and Axel's cuddling during English," Olette explained. Hayner and Pence's jaws dropped, staring at the other blond in disbelief.

"I-It wasn't cuddling! He... he was just trying to embarrass me- because I was talking to a girl!" Roxas exclaimed indignantly.

"Ooohh, sounds like he's jealous," Hayner mocked.  
>"Why would he be jealous? I like him better than any girl," Roxas asked, confused.<br>His three friends suddenly started laughing, clutching the table for support.

Then Olette paused. "Hey! What about me?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Just like you know how we would never go out with each other because we just do not like each other like that? Well, I like him better than a potential girlfriend," Roxas tried to soothe his friend. This just made him more confused when his friends started to laugh again.  
>"What's so funny?" he asked.<p>

Before his friends could answer he heard yelling from across the cafeteria.

"Roxy!"

Roxas hung his head in defeat. Would Axel never tire of their ridiculous nick names?

Axel then plopped himself down on the seat beside Roxas. "Hi Hayner, Pence, Omelet! Do you mind if Demyx, Zexion and I sit with you guys? Well, not so much me because if you didn't want me to sit here I would kidnap Roxas across the border and we would get married in Canada," Axel said, pulling a sandwich out of his backpack.

Only Axel would be so casual about kidnapping and fleeing the country.

Hayner, Pence and Olette started to laugh again. Axel stared at them with that signature look. You know the one that says you're starting to doubt their mental health? Yeah, that look.

"What's up with them?" Axel asked Roxas.  
>"Who knows? They've been laughing at me all lunch," Roxas shrugged.<p>

"You guys are looking lively," Demyx chirped as he and Zexion took seats at the already crowded table.

Hayner had calmed down sufficiently to talk by now, "You should've heard the conversation so far. It was hilarious."

Demyx just shrugged it off. With that the group started to eat their lunch. Hayner had a hot dog bought from the canteen, Olette had a sandwich, Demyx bought chips, Zexion was having a bagel and Pence, despite having a slightly larger build, was having a salad. He ate the healthiest out of everyone Roxas knew.

Roxas looked at the empty table before him. He forgot to bring lunch. He was pretty sure that this wasn't the first- or last- time he would forget.

Suddenly a half a sandwich appeared in his view. He looked up at Axel who was determinedly looking away from Roxas, seeming to be in a conversation with Demyx. Roxas looked at Axel's lunch. It had just been unwrapped and only half a sandwich remained. Of course it was Axel who shared his lunch, despite everyone's comments that he looks anorexic.

Roxas smiled as he picked up the half sandwich and started to eat. Axel finally looked over at him with a small smile on his face before eating his own lunch.

After 20 minutes the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. The group got up and threw away any trash. They then started towards the main class block, talking amongst themselves.

Roxas tugged gently on Axel's sleeve. Axel turned and looked down at his smaller best friend. "What class do I have?" Roxas asked, considering he still didn't have the slightest idea how to read his schedule.

"We have gym. Don't worry, they give you your uniforms during class," Axel answered.

Roxas stared at his timetable, wondering how HPA stood for gym. _Wait... am I looking at the right day?_

**Author's Note: My first day of school I could not understand the timetable to save my life xD I actually had someone drag me around by the wrist for the first couple classes haha.**

**Thank you to bloodysword99 and Akemi713 who reviewed last chapter! And thanks to everyone who has been reading my stories or putting me on their Authors watch list! :D You are all soooooooo wonderful! Every view on my stories makes me do a little happy dance ^_^ (as much of a weirdo as it makes me sound xD)**

**I've been on for like a week and already it is so great :D**

**Thank you for reading you awesome people ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

"Poke!"

Roxas dug through his locker looking for his gym shirt. The teacher had said they all have a gym locker assigned, with uniforms already supplied. Most kids had remembered to bring their own sport shoes though.

"Poke!"

_Where is that damn shirt? _Roxas thought as he stood in the locker room bare-chested. All around him his other male classmates were changing, or goofing off and hitting each other with towels. The girls had gone to the girl's locker room. _Lucky girls... not surrounded by fools._

"Poke!"

"Are you having fun there, Axel?" Roxas snapped. For the 10 minutes Roxas has been looking for his shirt Axel had found it fun to sit on a nearby bench poking the blonde's stomach. Roxas was fit, healthy and strong but he had a pathetic lack of abs.

"Actually yes I am. Your tummy is so soft," Axel replied immaturely landing another poke to his best friend's stomach. Roxas stood facing his best friend watching the childish look on the redhead's face as he kept poking and rubbing at Roxas' stomach.

"You're just jealous because you're stick thin," Roxas mocked. What the duo didn't notice were the strange looks and snickering coming from the rest of the boys. At that moment though Roxas' shirt fell from his locker. With a noise of victory Roxas snatched up the fallen shirt and pulled it on.

He then looked back at his friend who had stood up from the bench. All the boys started fording in to the gym. The look on Axel's face was similar to a child who had their favourite toy taken away.

Roxas rolled his eyes and poked the redhead's stomach through the shirt.

"Poke," Roxas deadpanned. Axel's face immediately brightened. Roxas shoved his hands deep into his pockets and moved to where the class had gathered, Axel following.

"Well class today we're going to test your running abilities," the teacher Mr Lexaeus said in a soft voice. It wasn't a kind voice, just soft.

"You will run a certain distance in a preset time limit. The time limit does not change, but as the levels increase the distance will become further. The highest level reached for girls is 7 and for boys it is 11."  
>Some of the girls look mildly offended but they soon got over it as the teacher told them to take their marks between two cones, they could see more cones set further and further down the gym floor.<p>

"You may walk the first couple of levels if you wish but I will tell you when you had better pick up the pace," the teacher offered.

Roxas and Axel were doing pretty well. The class had reached level 9 and no girls remained. Roxas didn't know the other boys though. In level 10 only Roxas, Axel and a boy named Tidus remained. But at the end of level 10 only Axel remained.

Axel looked at the teacher wondering if he should still run. The teacher told him to go for as long as he could.

After Axel finished level 11 the entire class cheered. After he finished level 12 people were yelling at him to do his best and destroy the record, Roxas being one of those people. People started to stare in amazement when he finished level 16 though. Roxas was slightly surprised. He knew Axel was a fast runner, but he never knew how fast.

Axel finally finished at level 18. The entire class broke into applause. Axel smiled, tired from all the running. Boys slapped him on the back congratulating him but then moved off. Roxas went over to talk to his best friend, and probably slap him for showing off, but before he got within 5 feet of the guy a crowd of girls pushed him out of the way, surrounding Axel.

"Axel that was so amazing!"

"You are so hot!"

"I can't believe it!"

Roxas winced at the gaggle of girls. The way they were so obviously fawning over Axel was somewhat dismal. All the boys that remained in the gym stared at Axel and the horde of girls in jealousy. Including Roxas.

But he wasn't jealous of Axel.

He was jealous of the girls.

Surrounding Axel, hugging him, congratulating him.

Roxas realised that he did not like the way the girls were looking at Axel or the fact that Axel wasn't pushing them away.

Roxas started in surprise_. No, I'm just mad that I didn't get to congratulate him... Yeah, why would I be jealous of a bunch of girls? I should be jealous of Axel getting all the girls attention,_ Roxas thought as he headed to the locker room to get changed. The period was almost over and the teacher had dismissed them.

"Roxy?" Axel asked as he stood getting changed beside the blond.

"Hmm?" Roxas turned to look at his friend who now had his normal shirt on over his gym shorts.

"Isn't there something you want to say?" Axel smirked. His happiness made the smirk a bit less effectual though.

Roxas smiled then stroked his chin, pretending to think, "Nope, I don't think so..."

Axel's face dropped. "Nothing? At all?"

"Oh I remember!" Roxas said noticing his best friend's smile returning, "I wanted to say you're gym shorts look weird when you're wearing you're 'The Offspring' t-shirt."

Axel's smile disappeared, being replaced with a pout, "That's just cruel, Roxy. You're words break my heart." Roxas looked away and Axel tugged off the gym shorts, stepping into his jeans.

Roxas laughed, "Oh I'm joking. You did awesome at the running test thing. I'm so impressed I'm not even going to call you a show-off."

Axel laughed as well. He didn't expect Roxas to go all crazy like the rest of the class did.

"Uh... hi Axel!" a shy voice came from beside the boys as they left the locker rooms and headed to break. Both boys turned their heads to the girl who was standing next to them meekly staring at her feet.

"Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" the girl raised her head slightly.

Axel smiled gently. "I would love to, but I'm sorry. I'm sticking with Roxy here," Axel said, swinging an arm around Roxas' shoulders, which was promptly shrugged off.

Roxas felt sorry for the poor girl when her face dropped. "Aw... c'mon Axel. One time sitting without me is fine, right?" Roxas asked.

Axel looked at his best friend in surprise. Why was Roxas trying to get rid of him? Although the girl instantly perked up.

"Roxas...?" Axel said, confused. Roxas swore that he looked to be on the verge of tears.

Roxas discretely nodded his head toward the girl whose smile was so bright it threatened to blind the blond. "Please Aku?" Roxas replied.

Axel glanced at the girl's 100 mega watt smile then took one look at Roxas' slight pout and immediately cracked.

"Sure," he said uncertainly.

The girl giggled and gently grabbed his arm to lead him to where her friends were sitting. Axel smiled nervously and waved at Roxas. Roxas smiled and waved back.

_Now who's jealous?_ Roxas thought as he turned to head back to the cafeteria.

He took one last look at the five or so girls who had obvious crushes on Axel.

Roxas rubbed his chest. Yeah, okay, he was jealous. After being with Axel non-stop and then separated during middle school he kind of just didn't want to let the redhead go.

xxXxx

Axel looked around nervously at the girls he was forced to hang out with. He didn't even know their names. Well, except Selphie, the nervous girl who had dragged him over here. He turned his head to look for Roxas. He caught a glance of blonde hair leaving for the cafeteria.

_I don't know, maybe he just felt sorry for Selphie. Working up her courage to ask then being rejected.  
>I suppose I better pay attention then.<em>

"And I brought this new pair of shoes..."

_NO! I AM __**NOT **__TALKING ABOUT SHOES!_

"So Axel?" a girl with black hair was saying.

Axel quickly made it look like he was paying attention. "Yeah?"

The girl sighed. Well that plan didn't work... "Do you even know my name?" she asked.

_BUSTED! _

"Pfft... Of course I do!" Axel attempted. All the girls raised their eyebrows.

"...Well?" the same girl asked.

_Think! Think! What is her name, man?_

"Weren't you guys talking about shoes or something?" Axel hurried to change the subject.

"My name is Yuffie," the girl, now known as Yuffie said, slapping Axel over the back of his head.

"I knew that!" Axel replied indignantly.

The girls scoffed. "Anyway did you hear what we just asked?" Selphie asked.

"No," Axel had given up at sparing feelings.

"We asked what's up between you and Roxas?" another random girl asked.

"Roxy? We're best friends! Inseparable, all that jazz," Axel answered. The girls traded a suspicious look and then motioned for him to keep going.

"Uh... well," Axel thought of how to describe Roxas, "we've been friends since I was 6 and he was 4. Uh- we spent every weekend at each other's houses. We went to different middle schools but still saw each other some weekends. We spent all summer holidays together because we were afraid that we might get caught up in high school. And that's it basically."

The girls looked at each other and giggled. They then leaned in towards each other and started whispering. Axel was thoroughly freaked out.

_Curse you Roxy! If these witches haunt me I blame you!_

Luckily the bell rang for last period, sparing Axel from the accursed witches- known to others as high school girls.

Axel looked around, and then remembered he and Roxas had different last periods.

xxXxx

"Roxas, you are cheating on me! OUR ENGAGEMENT IS OFF!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. He was getting sick of sighing. It must be a record that day how much he sighed and blushed, all because of Axel.

He then had the wind knocked out of him as he was tackled to the ground -a hand immediately going behind his head so he didn't hit it against the ground. See? Axel is considerate... at times. All he had been doing was talking to Namine at her locker. He needed a copy of the History notes because he had been a bit occupied during class...betting with Sora on who would win in a fight- Tidus or Chuck Norris.

It was a pretty even bet.

The strange abnormality- his best friend- was still lying on top of him. Axel's arms had found their perch around Roxas' waist and were not letting go anytime soon. Axel buried his head in Roxas chest, entangling his legs with Roxas'.

Roxas looked up at Namine's slightly surprised face. You think she would be used to it after what happened in English...

Axel's insistent wriggling- trying to find a comfortable spot- reminded Roxas that he was currently being pinned to the ground, in a hallway, that was currently packed as all the students either milled about their lockers or rushed to escape the torturous facility known as school.

"I thought we went over this Axel," Roxas deadpanned.

"SEE! What happened to Seme-sama?" Axel whined into Roxas' shirt. Roxas leaned his head back, exasperated. He then noticed one of Axel's hands was still behind his head acting as a pillow. Curse his giant hands. It reminded Roxas of how much of a midget he is.

"I am not calling you Seme-sama while you are on top of me in a crowded hallway!" Roxas said.

Roxas could feel Axel smirk into his chest, never a good sign.

"Axel, no! What are you doing?" Roxas was slightly panicked.

Axel let out a loud moan.

"Oh no..."

Axel then started to pant and moan...

"Rooooxas," the redhead moaned the boy's name softly.

"Oh please no Ax!" Roxas was begging at this point.

Axel smirked again and drew in a large breath. Roxas knew that he had to do something fast. What happened next surprised everyone that had turned to watch in the hallway. Luckily the teachers were still in the classrooms.

Roxas flipped Axel over on the floor- slapping his hands over the redhead's mouth. Roxas now had both legs either side of Axel, resting on his knees. That is correct, Roxas was straddling Axel. Axel looked over the hands that were covering his mouth and up at his blond best friend with a look of awe and surprise. Who knew Roxas could do that?

Roxas looked up at the surprised faces of Namine and the rest of the students he didn't know. _Wait... Oh no..._

Olette and Pence were standing a little way down the hallway doubled over in laughter.

Roxas glared down at his best friend. He saw the mischievous glint in the redhead's eyes.

"You demon!" Roxas started to scold his best friend, until he was interrupted.

By Axel licking his hand. Roxas drew his hands back quickly. He didn't have time to wonder about what was happening before Axel flipped him over, so the redhead was now straddling the blond boy.

"So Roxy... Are you doing anything after school?" Axel purred.

"No," Roxas admitted in a defeated voice. There was no way he could beat Axel. If he wanted to embarrass the blond, there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

"Wrong answer!" Axel replied happily. He then jumped up and dragged the motionless boy to his feet. Axel turned to Namine.

"Sorry, Namine. Roxas is busy so he can't move to Las Vegas with you. I'm kidnapping him. Roxas is coming home with me this afternoon so we can defect to Canada and have a huge wedding attended by hobos and Elvis Presley impersonators," Axel chirped.

Roxas groaned. Axel put a finger to the younger boy's lips, silencing him. "Shhhh save it for later," the redhead stage whispered.

Before the blond could reply Axel had grabbed both of their bags and stared skipping, Wizard of Oz style toward the entrance of the school.

Axel must have been able to read his thoughts because he spontaneously started to sing.

"We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" he sang at the top of his voice.

Namine stared at the backs of the skipping boys. Well one skipping- the other being half dragged.

"Well, just as soon as I was brave enough to ask him out. I didn't even get a chance. I guess no matter what he will always love Axel more." Namine sighed then turned back to her locker.

"Although what's with Axel and weddings, Canada and Elvis Presley?"

**Author's Note: ... I have nothing to say. -gasp!- I hope you guys are liking the story so far ^_^ If you do, review? **

**Thank you to kate882 who reviewed last chapter!**

**Thanks for reading you awesome, awesome people! d(^_^)b **


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoops! Sorry guys, here's the real chapter 5! ^_^' Took me long enough to notice, eh?**

"You did see that, right?" Olette asked.

"I'm still seeing it," Pence said in a state of shock.

They were staring down the hall watching the spectacle Roxas and Axel had made of themselves. Currently Axel was lying on top of Roxas.

"You notice those two spend a lot of time lying on top of each other... Wait... did Axel just..." Olette trailed off after hearing Axel's moan. She stared startled at Pence before they both started laughing.

Once they calmed down they saw Axel start to drag Roxas into skipping down the hallway. They waved at Roxas as he passed and received a scowl in return.

"I have a feeling we're going to have to get used to that," Pence observed.

xxXxx

"This is my pride and joy!" Axel exclaimed as he gestured grandly at his car. Roxas snorted.

"More like your bucket of trash."

"BLASPHEMY!" Axel cried before hugging himself close to his car whispering encouraging words and occasionally sending a glare towards Roxas.

Axel's so called 'Pride and Joy' in reality was a beat up old car. The original colour was a bright red, but after years of mistreatment the colour was now a strange orange rust colour.

"Axel, how old was this car when you first bought it? And don't try to tell me that it isn't a used car," Roxas asked disbelievingly.

"Not used, pre-loved," Axel replied beaming down at his car as he climbed into the driver seat.

"Old, beaten and battered," Roxas argued while jumping into the passenger seat.

"It just had an extra long test drive... by people who bought it," Axel attempted.

"Trash," Roxas covered the insult with a cough.

"Watch it Roxy," Axel growled menacingly.

So the argument continued. Roxas kept insulting the car and pointing out the many_, many_ flaws. Are car doors meant to have bullet holes in them? On Axel's part he defended his car valiantly, but ultimately lost the argument when the passenger door handle fell off.

Axel determinedly glared at the road, still driving. Roxas had his eyes fixated on the piece of plastic that he held in his hand. Roxas had rested his elbow against the car door and the handle fell off. He took a breath to continue the argument.

"Not a word," Axel cut in strictly.

"I didn't need to say anything," Roxas replied with a smirk situated on his face.

The rest of the car ride passed in relative peace- the only interruption the occasional loud groan of complaint from the dearly beloved can of trash... uh I mean car.

Axel lived in a small apartment on the edge of town. They pulled the car into the parking lot and ascended the stairs to the 4th floor.

Roxas smiled at the familiar rainbow coloured door. Most of the doors in the building were a soft orange colour, dotting the light blue walls. Axel's door however did not survive the Great Paintball War of 2004. Axel, his big brother, Roxas and his big brother all armed with paint guns. The older two were quite proud that they had a plaque dedicated to them. Yet, the younger two saw it as a sign saying that all forms of paint were banned from the building and surrounding area.

Yeah, that bad.

"Honey, I'm home!" Axel called in a sing-song voice as he entered the small apartment. Roxas face palmed. Axel and his brother were always trying to outdo each other in the weirdness factor. Roxas wondered how the apartment had survived 17 years of the two redheads.

"I'm going to kick you out if you say that again, yo," a voice came from the kitchen.

"But Reno! I brought Roxy-chan," Axel smiled as he placed his hands underneath Roxas arms, hauling him off the ground and carrying him to the kitchen.

"Roxy! I missed you so much," Reno cried as he saw Roxas being held like a ragdoll by the younger redhead- the blonde's legs swinging faintly.

Reno put down the cup of coffee he had been drinking and walked over to Roxas, cupping his chin and inspecting Roxas' face. He then let go and pinched the blonde's cheeks.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you," Reno crowed proudly.

"That was last week!" Roxas deadpanned.

"Yeah, but you seem taller," the older redhead said thoughtfully stroking his chin, his so called 'Thinking Pose'.

"That's because Axel is holding me about two feet off the ground," the indignant blond explained.

"Well we are going to go play video games!" Axel told his brother, ignoring the blonde's squawk of protest as he hauled him over his shoulder.

"Okay, have fun," Reno dismissed them not at all caring about the fact his younger brother was carrying a small blond over his shoulder up to his room. Nah, stranger things have happened.

xxXxx

"I hate you."  
>"I love this game."<br>"I hate you, you planned this."  
>"I love this game; it's so easy to win."<p>

Roxas growled. Axel smirked.

'AND BEGIN!' the TV shouted at them.

Well, not so much the TV as the video game they were playing. Dance, Dance Revolution. The sad thing about this was that it was their 25th game in a row. Axel had won 23 games. The one game Roxas had won was when he repeatedly pushed Axel off his dance mat. Then Axel tackled Roxas but he was too late, Roxas had already won.

So in true Axel and Roxas style, they declared the last game would crown the winner. It was almost nine o'clock at night; the two boys had started off playing multiple fighting games, with Axel easily dispatching Roxas' character.

"I win... again!" Axel declared arrogantly as the screen flashed with 'PLAYER 1 WINS'.

"You cheated!" Roxas accused after collapsing on the floor.

"How so?" Axel asked placing his hands on his hips and cocking an eyebrow at the blond on the floor.

"There is no way humanely possible to constantly win in a 5 hour video game tournament," Roxas complained.

"It is very possible when I have you as an opponent. It'd be almost impossible to NOT win," Axel remarked offhandedly as he turned off the TV and packed away the dance mat.

The two best friends were in Axel's room. It was smaller than average but perfectly fine for a high school boy. A single bed with a red quilt was pushed against the right wall with a white wooden desk placed under a large window on the wall across from the door. A TV and Playstation were set up in a corner and the only other thing in the room was the multitude of blankets on the grey carpeted floor- that served as Roxas' bed when he stayed at his friend's place.

Roxas stared at the yellow walls, utterly exhausted after two and a half hours of Dance Dance Revolution. Both boys had already taken showers and changed into their pyjamas - although Roxas had resorted to borrowing a pair of Axel's sweatpants.

"Well goodnight Rox," Axel said as he flicked off the light and crawled into bed.

"Hey Axel?" Roxas called from the floor after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Why is it that although I'm a guest I always sleep on the floor?" Roxas asked.

Axel paused to think for a moment before rolling out of bed onto the floor beside Roxas.

"Happy now?" he smirked.

Roxas had an identical smirk before jumping over his best friend into his bed, "Yes, I am."

"Jerk," was the only reply he got.

"Goodnight."

The two of them fell asleep quickly, tired after their first day of high school.

xxXxx

The following morning found Demyx, Zexion, Hayner, Pence and Olette all gathered beneath a tree in the school yard.

"So?" Demyx asked.

"We all agree," Hayner answered.

"None of us will interfere with whatever it is going on between Axel and Roxas," Zexion clarified.  
>Everyone in the circle nodded. Each had suspicions about the very close best friends but since none of them really understood they told each other that they should just stay out of it.<p>

"I guess we'll just see what happens," Olette voiced the group's thoughts.

xxXxx

Two blonds sat in their history class, talking whenever the teacher was distracted. They had finished the worksheet and were free to do what they wanted, so long as the teacher didn't catch them.

"So what do you like to do?" Roxas asked, initiating conversation.

"I really like art. I love to draw and paint," Namine answered.

"That sounds pretty cool. I like to write... occasionally," Roxas continued.

"Occasionally?"

"Sometimes truth is stranger than fiction," Roxas answered ambiguously.

"Yes, because that makes SO much sense," Namine teased.

"It does when you have lived my life. You couldn't imagine the things I've seen, the people I've met, the insane mental patients I've hit over the head with French bread sticks," Roxas explained dramatically.

"Mental patients and baguettes?" Namine raised a slender eyebrow. Today she was wearing white jeans and a white t-shirt.

Roxas laughed. He was wearing his usual khakis and a hoodie. "My mom works at a mental hospital. I help out on holidays. I don't know where I got the breadstick from though."

The two small blonds laughed. They continued to talk until the bell rang, and then they stood and walked to the door together.

"Hey, Roxas!" Axel called, leaving the classroom two doors down.

Roxas waved acknowledgement as his best friend walked closer.

"Bye, Roxas," Namine said timidly.

Roxas turned surprised to her, "See you Namine." Then the blond girl was walking off.

"Roxy likes Nami," a voice whispered in his ear.

"Axel! Don't scare me like that!" Roxas jumped startled by the sudden appearance by his best friend.

"Roxas and Namine sitting in a tree, K-I-S" the redhead was interrupted by a hand slapped over his mouth, which was quickly retracted after remembering what happened LAST time.

"Your maturity is as vast as your IQ," Roxas scolded his companion.

"I'm mature enough to ask out a girl when I like her," Axel argued.

"You've never had a girlfriend," Roxas countered.

"I used to date a crazy girl named Larxene but that was short lived," Axel reminisced.

Roxas scoffed.

"You gotta ask out Namine!"  
>"WHY?"<p>

"Because she oh so obviously loves you!"

"But I don't love her!"

"That's why you give her a chance."

"It's not like you're any more experienced at dating than me!"

Both boys paused in their argument, realization dawning on them both. Neither of them had ever had a real girlfriend.

"We are pathetic," Axel groaned.

"You know what? I'm going to ask Namine out tomorrow," Roxas determined.

Axel smirked and slung an arm around Roxas' shoulders, "There's a good Roxy."

**Author's Note: Okay before you say the part with mental patients and breadsticks is cliché and stupid... It's not as random as you think it is... Something similar has happened to me before *shudders from the pure creepiness of memory***

**Haha anyway, Thanks to TooLazyToLogInPerson, or rather TheVendingMachine xD, and Axelbrindle3 who reviewed last chapter!  
>Ahaha 'spontaneousness' I love that word. I'm going to be saying it all day tomorrow now. And, Axelbrindle3, I have been called freaky many a time but never followed by the word genius xD <strong>

**Thanks for reading you awesome, awesome, SPONTANEOUS people! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, class. I have a teacher meeting to get to so you lucky losers get a free period," the oh-so-kind English teacher, Mrs Lockhart, declared.

The class immediately broke out into cheering.

"Oh yes, I love you guys too," Mrs Lockhart said sarcastically as she left the classroom.

Once the teacher was gone people dragged chairs and desks to sit with their friends, immediately breaking out into conversation.

"Up you get Roxas," Axel said, standing beside his best friend's chair. Roxas sighed and lifted both hands straight in the air. Axel leaned down and picked Roxas up bridal style, the blonde's hands wrapping around his neck.

Axel then plopped himself and Roxas in the chair the younger boy had recently been sitting in.

"Wait a sec..." Roxas complained squirming around to face the other way- to where Namine was sitting.

Axel winced. "Ow, Rox! Thanks for being gentle."

"Oh sorry," he apologized, lifting Axel's shirt and rubbing his stomach. What? Axel is vaguely cat-like? And that's what you do to cats? Oh, shut up.

"Yeah, not helping," the redhead laughed as batted away the blonde's hands and fixed his shirt. Roxas just grinned up at him.

"Hi Namine," the two boys chorused to the sweet blonde girl sitting beside them.

"Hi Roxas, Axel," Namine replied sweetly.

"OH! Roxy-chan! Wasn't there something you wanted to ask Namine?" Axel suddenly asked while bobbing his legs up and down so the blond on his lap bounced slightly. Namine looked over curiously.

Roxas hit his friend over the head before responding. "Not while you're here, jerkface."

"Oh, fine... I get it... Poor Axel left to fend for himself in a class of freshman," Axel replied in a mock hurt voice.

"Not my fault you got held back twice," Roxas laughed.  
>Axel's face took on a melodramatic surprised look, "Fine! I'm going to talk to Tidus."<p>

With that said the redhead abruptly stood up and dropped Roxas back in the chair, walking over to where Tidus and Wakka sat talking.

Roxas waved to Axel. Axel immediately broke out in a grin and waved back.

"What was that about?" Namine asked.

"Um... Well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out? With me?" Roxas stuttered.

Namine smiled sweetly and thought for a moment. _Does he really want to go out? What about Axel?_

In the end, Namine quashed the depressing thoughts and answered, "Yeah sounds great!"

"Awesome!"

No, it wasn't Roxas who answered, alas, it was Axel- who had somehow managed to squirm back underneath Roxas, replacing the blond on his lap.

"Axel," Roxas whined.

"But Roxas, I'm tired. I didn't sleep last night because Reno had a party," Axel whined back.

"You could sleep through half of the Great Marshmallow War of '08, why couldn't you sleep when Reno was having a party?" Roxas asked. He knew his friend was an extremely heavy sleeper.

"I couldn't sleep because it was an awesome party! There was a lot of dancing... It was so fun," Axel replied happily.

Roxas stared at his friend in disbelief. His excuse for being tired is because he was hanging around at his older brother's party. "Fine, you can rest," Roxas resigned.

"YAY! Thanks Roxas," Axel said happily before digging his head into Roxas' back. He was asleep in a minute flat.

Roxas ran a hand through Axel's crimson spikes and made sure Axel was comfortable before turning to Namine.

"You don't mind, do you?" Roxas asked nervously.

"Not so long as you still pay attention to me," Namine teased.

"Thanks. So what are you drawing?" Roxas tried to turn to see what Namine was drawing, but was burdened by the redhead who was clinging around his waist. Namine laughed and slid the paper so Roxas could see. "I'm drawing a tree for art class. We have to practise drawing foliage."

Roxas nodded, "You know using a couple different shades of green would help make the tree look more dimensional."

Namine looked down at the paper noticing that her new boyfriend was right.

"Thanks, that's actually really good." Namine smiled up at Roxas and he smiled back.

So that's how that class went.

Axel snoring.

Namine drawing.

Roxas watching.

Although his gaze would sometimes swivel to the sleeping redhead.

xxXxx

The two blonds walked hand in hand to the movie theatre. It was the week-end after Roxas asked Namine out and now they were headed on their first date.

"Do you watch movies a lot?" Namine asked while wrapping her hand in Roxas'. A huge smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Axel loves movies," Roxas remarked absent-mindedly.

Namine's smile instantly dropped.

ccCcc

"So bro, what are we doing?" Reno asked, collapsing on the couch beside his younger brother.  
>"Whatever you have planned," Axel shrugged.<p>

"Then let's play that new racing game," Reno whipped out a video game from his blazer pocket.

"Roxas loves this game," Axel said while putting the disc in.

ccCcc

"This is such a cute restaurant," Namine commented as she sat down across from Roxas, in a table at the very corner of the small restaurant.

"I know. I found it while walking with..." Roxas trailed off realising that it probably wasn't best to keep talking about his best friend on a second date with his girlfriend.

"With Axel?" Namine guessed.

"Yeah, he literally dragged me in here," Roxas laughed nervously. The waiter came to take their order and the couple enjoyed the rest of the meal without mentioning a certain redheaded pyromaniac.

ccCcc

"Where's Roxas?" Reno asked while he and Axel were having dinner. Of course dinner for them consisted of take-out Chinese.

"On a date," Axel answered. He was glaring at his food, stabbing it with his chopsticks.

"Then why are you here?"

"Not with me! He's on a real date, with a girl," Axel said bitterly.

Reno gave him a disbelieving look until he noticed the mangled food that was sitting on his brother's plate. Death by chopstick... what a way to go, even for food.

Reno shrugged, "Huh... didn't see that one coming."

"I did, considering he hasn't sat with us at lunch for two weeks," Axel grumbled.

Reno smiled. Of course Axel was jealous. Some older brothers would offer support or advice. Yeah, Reno is NOT one of those older brothers. He knew that Axel could handle himself and nothing Reno could say would cheer him up or dissuade him from any crazy plan he conjures up.

**Author's Note: Yehp short chapter today. 5 words: First day back at school. I'm a zombie, my soul was sucked out of me by the death eaters... I mean teachers... yeah... x_x**

**Thank you to Mad As A Hatter 13, bloodysword99, kate882 and Akemi713 who reviewed last chapter! I loved all of your guys' reviews. You lot are bad-asses :D ... I'm running out of synonyms for the word 'awesome'. .**

**Thank you for reading you (insert synonym for 'awesome' here) (insert ANOTHER synonym for 'awesome' here) people! ^_^'**


	7. Chapter 7

SNAP!

"Uhhh... Axel? Are you okay?" Demyx asked, worrying for his friend.

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be OK? Do I look NOT okay to you?" Axel snapped.

"Uh... hun, you just snapped a plastic spork," Demyx pointed toward the half a spork that remained in the redhead's hand.

"Someone should spork Namine," Axel grumbled under his breath. Suddenly the mohawked blond understood what had made his friend so angry.

It had been about three weeks since Namine and Roxas had started going out. They spent a lot of their free time together and Axel noticed he was being included less and less in his favourite little blonde's life.

He no longer got his morning cuddle! THAT WAS PURE TORTURE!

Currently it was only Demyx and Axel who were sitting at their usual table. Hayner had caught a cold so he was sick at home. Zexion was entered in some academic competition that was taking place today. Pence and Olette were in the gym, setting up for the Prom that would be held in a week's time.

Roxas? Roxas was sitting with his girlfriend. All the way across the cafeteria. Do you realize what this was doing to Axel's mental health? As well as the health of innocent sporks?

Axel glared daggers at the blonde girl who was currently holding Roxas' hand. _My Roxy,_ Axel internally growled. _Wait, when did I become so possessive? I- I'm not jealous..._

At that moment Namine scooted a bit closer to Roxas.

_FINE! YOU GOT ME UNIVERSE! I AM JEALOUS! WHY DON'T YOU MAKE IT ANY WORSE FOR ME WHILE YOU ARE AT IT?_

Oh, karma...

Namine leaned in and pecked Roxas on the cheek.

_THIS IS THE SPORK'S REVENGE ISN'T IT?_

Axel angrily grabbed the top half of his spork (the part with the pointy! XD) and stabbed it into his plastic plate.

Demyx started in surprise. He feared for Namine's life the way things were going. And partially afraid for his own life! A jealous Axel was not something you wanted to get in the way of.

"Ax... maybe it's better if you look away. Or tell Roxas how you feel," Demyx said while discreetly trying to remove all sharp and potentially dangerous objects from the immediate vicinity.

"What would I tell him? I'm jealous because of all the time you spend with your girlfriend... No, he likes Namine a lot, I couldn't ruin that for him," Axel resigned to his fate and hung his head in his hands.

"Don't worry Axel, first girlfriends never last. Best friends can last an eternity though," Demyx attempted to console his friend.

"Thanks Demyx," Axel said, raising his head slightly.

xxXxx

_I wonder what Axel's doing..._

Roxas cast a quick glance over at the table Axel and Demyx occupied.

_What happened there?_

Roxas caught a look at the misfortunate spork.

_I really want to sit with Axel but I suppose I do need to spend time with Nami..._

"Roxas?"

"Huh?" said boy responded intelligently.

"I asked if you're okay," Namine repeated gently. Only then did Roxas notice he was holding hands with her. The first thing he thought was that her hands were nothing like Axel's. Axel's hands were large, soft and warm. They always made Roxas feel safe or content. Roxas snapped back to attention, realizing he had been thinking about Axel... again.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just a bit distracted," Roxas quickly made up an excuse. It wasn't a total lie. How are you meant to tell your girlfriend that you are so accustomed to having someone by your side that you miss them when they are sitting across the cafeteria? That would blow over SO well!

"You know, if you want to talk about anything you can always come to me," Namine reassured. She then quickly leant up and kissed Roxas' cheek.

Roxas was surprised to say the least. It was a quick peck- Namine's lips soft against his cheek for a fraction of a second.

Roxas smiled down at her. What are you supposed to do when that happens?

Luckily for Roxas the bell chose that moment to ring, saving him from his inner turmoils.

He grabbed his book bag and headed with Namine to class.

He was completely oblivious to the glares being shot his way. Most of them directed at his girlfriend.

xxXxx

"Roxas, I'm kidnapping you."

"Wha...?" the blond boy didn't even get to complete a word before he was hauled off to sit at the back of the classroom. He looked at his captor. All he could see was spiked red hair.

It was during Science that this happened. He and Namine had just sat down when Axel walked over, effectively kidnapping Roxas. Roxas looked down and noticed both his and Axel's bags were in the redhead's spare hand.

He was then thrown into a seat with his bag tossed carelessly on his desk.

Axel was scowling as he sat beside the blond. For all his jokes he never thought he would actually have to drag the blond.

"Everything okay Axel?" Roxas asked, concern lacing his voice.

Axel turned to him and smiled. "I'm sorry, I just missed you."

At that moment Roxas felt tremendously endeared toward his best friend. He quickly wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist, planting his face in the other's chest.

"Roxy?" Axel asked as he hesitantly looped his arms around Roxas.

"You didn't have to kidnap me. I missed you too. I kind of laughed though when the cafeteria ladies banned you from all plastic utensils though," Roxas laughed into his best friend's shirt.

"Hey, that trash can had it coming," Axel retorted.

"Dare I ask why?"

"...It stole my rubbish," Axel lamely replied. Truthfully he had been aiming for Namine's hand. He was off by a few feet.

Roxas let go of Axel and stared in disbelief. Normally Axel was better at lying...

Roxas scoffed. "Sure it was Axel. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Axel looked vaguely guilty before he smiled at his blond friend, "Of course I do, Uke-chan."

Roxas elbowed his friend in the ribs gently. "Whatever, Seme-sama." He decided to play along for today.

Then the teacher walked in and the lesson started, both boys sitting at the back smiling as they occasionally bumped their legs together.

What neither of them noticed was the sad look a certain small, blonde girl had pegged them with.

xxXxx

"Roxas, prom is tonight. What are your plans?" Axel asked his best friend.

"Prom? ...Do you have a date?" Roxas replied.

It was a week after the supposed kidnapping incident. Namine and Roxas still spent a lot of time together and they even kissed on the lips! They considered themselves pretty close, by now.

The two boys were sitting in music class. The teacher had gone to set up the music for prom that night. She had told the class to quietly study while she was busy, but being the teenagers they are they chose to be lazy and talk to their friends instead.

"No, I wasn't planning on going. I'm getting really good at turning down girls though, and a couple of guys. Why do you ask?" Axel replied flipping his notebook closed and shoving it in his back pack.

"I was just thinking if you wanted to go that we could go together. It's not worth going alone," Roxas replied. He was bored and all day girls had been talking about Prom.

"What about Namine?" Axel asked, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

It took Roxas three seconds to process what his friend had said.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhh nnnnnnnooooooooo..." Roxas breathed quietly.

Axel was surprised at his friend's speed as he dashed out of the classroom looking for his girlfriend. Papers actually flew off desks as he passed. It left some students very confused as why papers were flying across the classroom.

'Oooohhh he's in trouble," Axel whispered immaturely.

ccCcc

Roxas ran down the white hallways of the school. Most kids ask their girlfriends if they want to go to prom the minute posters are up. Roxas? He FORGOT to ask his girlfriend but somehow managed to ask his best friend. Sad, really. Now it's the day of the prom and Namine is probably feeling very rejected.  
>Roxas turned and ran down the hallway to Namine's locker. He stopped beside her locker, where she was pulling out books, not even glancing up at Roxas.<p>

"Hey, Namine," Roxas said trying his best to pretend he didn't forget.

"Hi, Roxas," Namine had a sad smile on her face as she closed her locker door.

"So... I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom." Roxas asked while grinning guiltily.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Namine replied shaking her head knowingly. Before Roxas could respond she continued.

"You forgot about your girlfriend, not about the Prom. Let me guess, the only reason you remembered is because after you asked Axel to go he reminded you to ask me."  
>Roxas nervously looked down at his feet. Why is it all women are psychic?<p>

"How did you know I asked Axel?"

"I knew you would the minute Prom posters went up. I'm not mad, really. I just knew from the start I would always be second," Namine explained with a reassuring smile.  
>"Second?" Roxas asked.<p>

Namine sighed. "I guess we're just not such a great couple, but I still would like to be friends."

Realization dawned on Roxas. He was being dumped for the very first time. Well, it was his very first girlfriend- but, eh, details.

"I'm sorry Namine. I'm a terrible boyfriend, but yeah, I think it would be fun to be friends," Roxas said in a defeated voice.

"You're not a terrible boyfriend," Namine reassured.

"Yeah I am. By the way do you have a date to Prom?" Roxas asked. He would be eternally guilty if she turned down anyone because she was waiting for him.

It was Namine's turn to smile sheepishly. "Actually, yes- Riku asked me."

Roxas gave her a genuine smile. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Roxas."  
>With that said both teenagers separated ways down the hall.<p>

**Author's Note: Haha yehp, randomly threw Riku in there. I don't think I've included him anywhere else in this story... so... yeah whatevs. But, oh Roxy. Silly, silly Roxy.**

**And hahaha I bet you all thought it'd be Axel who broke those two up. Well, psyche!**

**An awesome thank-you to kate882, Theindigowitch and Akemi713 who reviewed last chapter!**

**Reviews revive me after the torture that is 'High School'. 3 Also if you review and add a synonym for 'awesome' I will include it the author's note xD That'll be interesting.**

**Thank-you for reading you awesome, awesome, magnificent (lol maleficent) people!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Roxas how did it go?" Axel asked as his best friend walked over to the table the usual group had occupied for lunch. The bell had rung to signal end of class after Namine's and Roxas' break up, so Roxas had immediately headed to the cafeteria to see his friends had already grabbed their lunch and their normal seats.

Roxas placed his bag on the floor beside Axel's chair. Axel saw the sadness that was affecting the blond and shuffled his chair out a bit, giving Roxas room to sit on his lap.

Roxas swung his legs over Axel's and sat down, so now his legs hung on Axel's left side while he leaned on Axel's shoulder.

"Are you wearing a shirt underneath this?" Roxas asked patting Axel's oversized hoodie.

Axel quirked an eyebrow at the strange question and abrupt change of subject, "Uhh... yeah?"

Roxas unzipped Axel's hoodie so the black shirt underneath was revealed. He then snuggled closer to Axel and re-zipped the hoodie around him. Since the long sleeved hoodie was oversized it fit them both perfectly. Now Roxas and Axel were both in the jacket- Roxas sitting sideways on the other's lap, his face and blond hair poking out of the jacket because he had pulled the zip up to just below his chin.

The others at the table exchanged curious looks between each other.

Axel smiled sadly, "What happened?"

"Naminé dumped me," Roxas explained in a soft voice.

"Did she say why?" Axel asked gently.

"She said it was because she would always be second in my life," Roxas' voice had raised a level in volume, but was still very soft.

"That's not a bad thing. Who did she say was first in your life?" Axel attempted to console his upset friend. The others at the table had been listening as well, feeling bad for Roxas. He and Naminé were getting in a pretty serious relationship.

"She didn't say, but I think she was thinking of you," Roxas said while burying his face in Axel's shoulder.

"Roxy, we've been best friends for 11 years. Of course we are close. I know you would be one of the most important people in my life. But, y'know have to include Reno somewhere," Axel reminded him.

"Ahem?" Demyx interrupted.

"No, not you Demyx. You are after Roxy and Reno and just about everybody else," Axel turned to his mohawked friend.

Roxas let out a small laugh at Demyx's cry of protest.

"I know, it's just I feel kind of bad because Naminé deserves better than that," Roxas explained.

"So do you Roxy! When you get a girlfriend she should be able to understand and deal with how close we are," Axel exclaimed.

Roxas smiled. "Yeah, thanks Axel. But can I stay sitting here? I still feel guilty."

"Of course Roxas," Axel smiled down at his hidden friend then looked back up at the table. The conversation continued the same as before Roxas' entrance. Then it sort of fell into an awkward silence with all of the friends staring at the two boys sharing a chair.

Axel had fries for lunch today, bought from the cafeteria, which isn't such a big deal. The thing is after popping a fry into his own mouth; he had grabbed another one and was now hovering it in front of Roxas' mouth. The boy hiding in his jacket opened his mouth and Axel immediately popped the fry into his friend's mouth.

Axel continued to alternately eat a fry himself and then feed one to the hidden blond. Roxas didn't complain or seem the slightest bit confused or weirded out. Considering Demyx, Hayner, Zexion, Olette and Pence were all staring with varying levels of bewilderment and awkwardness.

Axel didn't notice the lack of conversation around him but instead grabbed another fry and hold it out to Roxas. Roxas closed his mouth around the chip.

"Watch it Roxas, you almost bit me," Axel laughed. Roxas smiled and licked the salt off of his friend's finger in apology. Both boys felt butterflies in their stomachs when the younger one did that. Axel blushed and turned back to the table, eating another fry. Roxas dug his head into Axel's shirt, blushing as well, after realising what he did.

"So Demyx, I hear you have a gig at the prom tonight?" Axel asked after he went through the cycle of feeding himself and Roxas a few more times.

The group snapped out of their trance and turned to Demyx.

"Yeah, it's so great. Zexion's helping me out and it's an entire solo act!" Demyx exclaimed happily.

A round of congratulations passed, even from the slightly hidden blond.

"Who do you guys have for dates? I can't dance since I'm stuck helping this nut all night," the usually quiet Zexion asked.  
>"Olette and I are going together," Pence answered. Olette smiled and wrapped an arm around Pence. There was another awkward silence before Axel asked, "Are you two going out?"<p>

Both teens nodded vigorously.

"Okay! Awesome! Who are you going with Hayner?" Demyx veered the conversation away from another awkward silence.

"I don't have a date yet even though I've asked like every girl!" Hayner complained.

"Kairi?" Olette asked.

"Going with Sora," Hayner told her.

"Selphie?"

"Wakka."

"Aqua?"

"Terra."

"Fuu?"

"Seifer."

"Yuna"

"Tidus."  
>"Yuffie?"<br>"Paine."

Another awkward silence. No one could imagine the bubbly, self proclaimed 'ninja' with dark and gloomy Paine.

"Wow you really are out of luck," Axel scoffed, feeding Roxas another chip.

"Like you're any better!" Hayner argued.

"I'm not going to Prom, Roxy and I are going to watch movies," Axel explained happily with a huge smile across his face.

"Since when?" Roxas piped up.

"Since now," Axel answered.

Roxas shrugged and leaned back onto Axel's chest.

"I KNOW! I'll ask Rikku!" Hayner suddenly yelled, jumping out of his seat and running to where he assumed she sat during lunch.

The rest of the group watched him leave, mildly surprised. That was random.

"At least he might get a date now," Zexion said before throwing away the remains of his lunch.

The group murmured their agreement before the bell rang signalling the start of 2nd period. Olette, Pence, Demyx and Zexion departed for their respective classes. Left alone at the table were Axel and Roxas.

"Now how to do this..." Axel wondered aloud as he attempted to stand up with Roxas still in his hoodie.

"I can stand on my own you know," Roxas said as he unzipped Axel's hoodie and stood up, grabbing his book bag.

"But it's so much more fun when we are cuddling," Axel whined grabbing his backpack as well.

"Tough luck for you," Roxas laughed as he and Axel started heading for their Science class.  
>"Thanks, Axel," Roxas whispered faintly.<p>

Axel smiled. "You know I'm always there for you Roxas."

xxXxx

"Ow, I swear this was easier when I was younger."

Roxas laughed and rolled over on his bed, away from the incessant grumbling from outside his window.

"What? Why is the window closed? Roxy, you demon! You planned this!"

Roxas pretended not to hear as he continued to read his book, 'The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.' A sudden tapping brought his attention to the window beside him. Red spikes filled his vision. He then saw Axel raise his head to smile at him.

Roxas was slightly amused by the turn of events. He had decided to read after finishing his homework. He also forgot that Axel would be coming over to watch movies.

He smirked through the window and at the boy clutching for dear life to the window sill. Axel smile drooped before he said, "Open the window, Roxas!"

"Hmmm?" Roxas cupped his ear, motioning that he could not hear the redhead outside his window. His 2nd story window.

Axel glared through the window. "Roxy..."

Roxas smirked again and repeated the gesture.

"I brought movies," Axel attempted to bargain.

Roxas laughed slightly and repeated the motion a last time. Axel's expression morphed into one of shock.

"Let's see how funny you are when I..." the rest of Axel's threat was drowned out when the evil blond inside pulled out his iPod and started to listen to loud rock music.

"You did not... just ignore me!" Axel stated indignantly. Roxas smiled slightly and turned back to his book.

"Oh it is on!"

Roxas enjoyed his relaxing time. Listening to music and reading a good book. Well, that didn't last long. It took Axel five minutes to grab a twig from the side of the building he climbed and use it pick the lock on Roxas' window. He was a master at all things that involve thievery and fire. He blamed Reno.

"What the?" Roxas exclaimed as Axel fell through the window and landed on the blonde's stomach.

"Axel!"

"Roxas?"

"There's a perfectly good door you could have used."

"This way is more fun."

"You did NOT climb the side of my house just because it is fun," Roxas said disbelievingly.

On the side of the house Roxas' room was situated his family had grown vines all along the wall. They curled around the blonde's window and stretched to the roof. If the vines were thick and grew close together it would be easy to climb, but the vines were thin and grown sparsely. It was almost inhuman to even attempt.

"Not JUST because it's fun... which it is. Also because your dad is home and I want to know how long it will take him to figure out I snuck in," Axel explained while hauling himself off of the bed.

"I should have seen that one coming," Roxas admitted.

"Great, now what movie do you want to watch?" Axel asked happily as he brought out the 3 movies he had hidden in his jacket pockets.

"Which ones did you bring?" Roxas asked as he glanced at the covers. He then did a double take, jaw dropping at the utter randomness his best friend had smuggled through his bedroom window.

"Twilight... Need for Speed... and Phantom of the Opera?" he read in disbelief.

"Classics!" Axel said proudly as he set up the television and DVD player, "so? Which one are we watching?"

"I can hardly believe you," Roxas laughed. After 11 years he should have been expecting this.

"Not that it matters! We can watch all three!" the redhead ignored his best friend's disbelief.

"Start with Twilight. Might as well see why so many people love it."

"Duh, most of them are girls. They could live off of vampire awesomeness," Axel scoffed.

"And how do you know that?" Roxas laughed.

"Reno."

Roxas stared in confusion. Then in slight disgust... More confusion.

Realization dawned on him just before the movie started.

=_= Time skip! *funny music*

"So what did you think?" Axel asked as he swapped the DVD's out.

"That was slightly pathetic," Roxas was dumbstruck. What had he just watched?

Axel laughed loudly before hitting the play button again. "You don't have a single romantic bone in your body, do you?"

"If that movie is the creation of overly-romantic people, I'm glad I don't."

The two boys settled back on the floor. Roxas was resting his head on Axel's shins and the redhead just continued to stare in a trance at the small screen.

Six hours later, once all the movies were finished, Cloud opened the door silently. He smirked at the two teens- currently lying on the bed with a blanket draped over them both. Halfway through the last movie Roxas had fallen asleep and unconsciously cuddled up to Axel's side.

The redhead, who thought that it was adorable, merely wrapped his arms around the other boy and proceeded to fall asleep himself.

Cloud- otherwise known as Roxas' father- quietly walked to stand beside the bed. He grabbed a sticky note from the desk pushed up against the far wall and scrawled a message on it. He then tore the sticky note off and planted it firmly on the sleeping 17-year-old's forehead.

He laughed quietly again before slipping out of the room again and returning to his own room.

**Author's Note: This chapter right here was born of pure procrastination. Seriously! I'm sitting here with my GIANT pile of homework next to me... must resist urge to procrastinate more .**

**Forget it, I'll procrastinate as much as I want xD**

**Mmmkay, a giant Thank you to kate882, Akemi713 and bloodysword99! You guys have reviewed like so many chapters ^_^**

**Thanks for reading you awesome, aweso- *dies of tiredness*.**

**x_x **


	9. Chapter 9

xxXxx

"That jerk!"

Roxas woke up at the sound of his best friend's distressed statement. He rubbed his eyes groggily before looking over Axel's shoulder and at the note he held in his hand.

On it was written: 'I heard you climbing up the wall. Of course I noticed. But since you technically broke into my house you have to do the gardening. 3 Cloud.

Roxas laughed. That was just like Cloud.

"He got you there."

Axel shot a tired glare at the blond beside him.

He then noticed something on the bedside table. It was a photo of the two boys cuddling.

Roxas noticed the photo as well and laughed as he read the caption.

'I made copies. They will be distributed if the garden is found burnt in any way.'

"He got you AGAIN," Roxas mocked.

This time, Axel pushed him out of bed.

xxXxx

"Hey Roxas," Axel forced his voice to remain casual.

"Hi Axel," Roxas said in the same tone of voice.

This initiated a staring contest between the two.

"What are you two doing?" Riku, a friend of the two boys asked. They were sitting in English. It had been two weeks since Prom night and Roxas was over his Namine induced sadness.

"That time of year again, it is," Axel replied, not taking his eyes away from Roxas'. Riku blinked at Axel's tone- somewhat similar to Yoda.

Suddenly both boys blinked and dug their hands into their pockets bringing up two packages.

"Happy Anniversary!" the two said at the same time presenting the small wrapped gifts to each other.

"Anniversary?" Riku asked.

"We have been friends for eleven years to the exact day," Roxas explained happily.

"Hence the gifts," Axel added pointing to the wrapped parcels.

"Open yours first," Roxas said turning to his best friend.

Axel quickly tore off the paper and stared at his gift in disbelief.

"A chew toy? Rox, I don't have a dog" Axel's voice was disappointed.

Roxas smiled, ignoring his best friend's disappointment, "I know. I figured you might want to try it on Reno or something." Axel grinned at the suggestion.

"Open yours."

Roxas needed no second invitation. He tore off the paper quickly and dug out his gift.

"A foot long plastic samurai sword," Roxas observed, although his voice was slightly questioning. Axel simply nodded vigorously. Roxas smiled swinging the small red plastic sword a bit.

Riku was now torn between laughing so hard he choked or backing away from the two, yelling 'Escaped mental patients!'

Roxas noticed the look and laughed. "We never buy each other real gifts. Instead we buy something to share and give gag gifts."

Riku decided to laugh. He kept the second option open though. The two best friends smiled as well.

Riku hesitated, "What did you guys buy to share?"

Roxas and Axel raised their hands. Their two pinkies were wrapped loosely around each other. Both of them were wearing matching gold rings.

Riku gaped, "How did you two afford that?"

"We paid for half of it each. The guy at the store gave us a discount... Something about how he knew how hard it was to be a gay couple in these modern times," Roxas laughed.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "I thought you two said you weren't..."

Axel laughed at the expression and the silverette's reluctance to say the word 'gay.'

"We weren't going to waste a discount. That guy's fault for assuming we were a couple," Axel explained.

"Can you blame him? Two boys are in a jewellery store buying _MATCHING_ rings," Riku accused.

"Yeah, it's actually my fault. I thought they looked cool," Roxas chuckled nervously. He then held out his wrist, giving Riku a better view of the ring. The letter 'A' was carved in beautiful handwriting. Axel showed his ring which had the letter 'R' engraved in it.

"Oh... A for Axel and R for Roxas? Then you traded rings," Riku noticed. Both boys smiled and high fived the hands that had the matching rings.

xxXxx

**Author's Note: D: I am embarrassed about how short this chapter was! Sorry guys! But for me, October is the busiest time of year xD **

**So, the next chapter or two is actually kinda angst-y. *gasp* Do you guys want to read my failure to try and write angst? If not, you can skip a couple chapters haha.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! =D**

**Akemi713: Haha yehp, the sticky note of pure blackmail. Gotta love Cloud. :3**

**kate882: I could imagine what'd happen if I tried that on my dad xD Dad: Have you done your homework? Me: Sorry old man, but I can't. I'm dead. It even says so on the internet. Dad: Then how can you talk? Me: Um.. I'm a zombie. Dad: Fair enough *walks away***

**TheVendingMachine: Hi ^_^ Glad you like the chapter! :D and for the whole Sora and Riku, Seifer and Hayner, Zexy and Demyx, Cloud and Leon... Maybe something will happen with them... maybe not ;) Keep reading and find out :3**

**bloodysword99: I love that song! *starts dancing along* hehe glad you like the chapter!**

**Kirkysaurus: Here's your update, now hand over the yaoi~ :D ... and maybe the Twizzler since I have no idea what that is xD. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thank you for reading you awesome, awesome, ****SUPER-CALI-FRAGI-LISTIC-EXPIA-LI-DOCIOUS people! Tee hee.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Roxas, please pay attention," Mrs Lockhart scolded.

"But Axel's not at school today," Roxas was worried for his best friend. Why was Axel randomly missing a day of school?

"He is probably just sick at home with a cold or something," Mrs Lockhart said exasperated.

"What? Axel doesn't get sick! Germs are afraid of Axel! The only time he's been sick in his life was of heatstroke but that was, in some measure, my fault!" Roxas exclaimed.

"I don't know, I'm sure you can see him after school," the teacher tried again.

"But what if he's in trouble? Axel would tell me if he couldn't come to school," Roxas interrupted.

The rest of the class followed the conversation closely. Roxas was a model student. He paid attention during class and got good marks. Now that Axel wasn't here he wasn't listening and was actually disrupting the lesson by arguing with the teacher! Call the military, the apocalypse is probably on its way!

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this. He will explain when he gets back tomorrow," Mrs Lockhart finalised before turning back to the board.

"You know for a fact he's coming in tomorrow?" Roxas asked immediately perking up.

"Well, no," the teacher hesitated in explaining it to Roxas.

"Didn't he call in sick?" Roxas asked disbelievingly.

"No..." Mrs Lockhart was interrupted by Roxas dashing through the door at inhuman speeds. The entire class watched, surprised, as Roxas probably beat track and field records for the school.

"Roxas! Roxas! GET BACK HERE!" Mrs Lockhart yelled, running to the door. But by the time she reached the courtyard Roxas was gone.

xxXxx

_RING! RING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG! !_

Roxas pressed his finger to the doorbell a last time for safe measure. In less than half an hour he had ran across town from the school to Axel's apartment. In his rush to escape he forgot to take any of his text books or even his backpack.

"RENO! AXEL! If you are in there you had better open this door or I will make the Great Paintball War look like a kiddie show!" Roxas yelled at the unresponsive door.

Roxas suddenly stiffened. He could literally FEEL the glare that was threatening to spontaneously combust the back of his head. _Sheee's baaaaack..._ his paranoid mind supplied.

Roxas slowly turned around, the aura of a man who had just been sent to his death surrounding him.  
>"Hello Roxas."<p>

"Good morning, Mrs Shapiro," Roxas attempted to sound confident. Key word is _attempted_.

Mrs Shapiro was a crazy old lady who lived next door to Axel and Reno. She had fourteen cats if that tells you anything about her personality. 'Forget my husband! I love my cats' was her mantra in life. "In case you haven't noticed, your idiot friend and his wackjob brother aren't here," she told Roxas in her oh-so-kind voice. I wish you could hear sarcasm while you read...

"Do you know where they are?" Roxas asked- his fear being replaced by worry for his friend.

"No."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"No."

"Do you care at all?"

"No."

"Is there a Dr Phil marathon that you were watching that my yelling interrupted?"

"See? You _are_ a smart boy," Mrs Shapiro crowed sarcastically before turning around and shuffling back into her apartment.

Roxas hung his head in despair. If Mrs Shapiro said they weren't home, you KNOW that they are not home. The lady has supersonic hearing.

Roxas determinedly nodded to himself. Axel was in trouble and he was going to find him.

THEN he can go get grounded by his mother and get a detention from his teacher for skipping school.

But, you know, Axel first.

xxXxx

Mall? No. Firework stand? No. IHOP? No. Waffle house? No. Local bar? No.

Something was seriously wrong here. Axel wasn't at any of his usual hang-out spots. Roxas lost hope when he couldn't find Axel at IHOP. Not really, he just got hungry but he was proud of himself! He didn't stop for pancakes... _Axel first, Axel first, Axel first_, he held onto this mantra as he dragged himself away from the restaurant.

You are probably staring at the last one... Local bar? Axel doesn't really drink, he just likes to try and convince the bar keeper that he was in fact 21, not 17 years old.

It never really worked. But it sure was fun seeing the look on their face when Axel tried to convince them saying he was a 21-year-old cross-dressing as a girl who is dressing as a guy. Ah, priceless.

Roxas wracked his memory for anywhere else Axel might be. The thing is, throughout the eleven years they have been friends, Axel would always look after Roxas. Roxas had never had to look after his friend because Axel was the cool, calm and collected one.

_Where would he be? Where would he be? _Roxas repeated the question to himself as he continued down one of the main roads in town. It had been two hours since he had more or less broken out of school.

He looked around his surroundings again before raising his gaze up a slight hill that marked the town's central park. Green grass grew for 4 blocks with trees sparsely grown throughout.

Roxas walked into the park, scanning the naturally-grown area critically. This was the last place he could think to look.

He saw the old swing-set that stood at the centre of the park. A lone silhouette sat solemnly by the gently swaying seat.

Even through the bright afternoon sun Roxas could clearly make out who it was, sitting with his face turned to the ground.

Roxas stood for a second taking in the sight of Axel looking so... crushed. His shoulders were slumped and he seemed almost lifeless. If it wasn't for the shoe tracing mindless patterns in the sand Roxas would have thought the sight a depressing painting.

Well, after 11 years of having Axel cheer him up, Roxas finally could do the same. He just wanted Axel to be happy.

xxXxx

Roxas lowered himself beside his best friend. Seeing how deflated and defeated Axel looked Roxas gently wrapped an arm around him. Axel flinched slightly at the contact but then his face returned to a startling lack of emotion. That was what scared Roxas the most.

Roxas rested his head on the other's shoulder. Axel didn't even react. The blonde slid both arms around the redhead's waist and buried his head in the crook of Axel's neck. He quickly wracked his brain for something to say. Something, _anything_ to cheer his best friend up.

Axel was always so composed- what had happened to make him this upset?

"I'm not going to ask if you are okay because, obviously, that is a dumb question. I'm here for you if you want to talk though," Roxas' voice was soft as if he feared he could break the redhead.

"Everything's my fault," Axel didn't look up when he spoke.

Roxas hesitated before asking, "Nothing could be entirely your fault Axel. What happened?"

"Reno wouldn't have to constantly work, Demyx and Zexion would be popular with other juniors, Hayner, Pence and Olette would be able to spend more time with you and you would have a girlfriend," Axel's voice matched his face as he elaborated- sad. Just... sad. There was no word strong enough to describe the misery Roxas saw there.

"Reno loves his job although not as much as he loves you! Hayner, Pence and Olette care about you just as much as Demyx and Zexion do, which is why we are all friends. It was never going to work between Namine and I but the only reason I got a girlfriend in the first place is because you gave me the courage to," Roxas explained. It was all true. Surely Axel realised that.

"Reno and I wouldn't be alone," Axel countered. There was no strength behind his voice.

Roxas' face morphed into one of confusion. What? Was it because their dad left? "Your dad was a thick headed simpleton. Your mother is just on business, right?"

"No! My dad left because he didn't want kids or to actually work for a living and my Mom was a clinically depressed bitch!" Axel almost shouted.

Roxas was starting to fear for his best friend. What had happened? The question burned itself into his mind but he was smart enough not to voice it while his friend was so obviously upset. "What do you mean?" Roxas asked instead- tightening his grip around Axel's waist.

"I mean," Axel answered angrily, "My mom hates me. She blames me for everything. For my dad leaving, for our family breaking and for the toll that the constant stress of work is having! He's getting sick more and more often," Roxas' eyes widened, not only at the shocking news but at how angry Axel was. Even to him.

"I lied about the business trips so I wouldn't scare you away," Axel interrupted his own sentence with a malicious scoff, "not that I should've worried about that. If anything you would freak out about me not caring for myself well enough." Roxas smiled faintly at this.

Even if Axel was saying this in a haze of anger and depression he knew it was true. If a little exaggerated.

"It's because I care about you. So do Dem, Zex, Pence, Olette, Hayner, Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, Reno, Rude, Cloud, Aerith and just about everyone we know," Roxas reassured.

Axel's next sentence was so quiet Roxas had to lean in a little to hear it. It was probably only Axel thinking out loud but he still wanted to know.

"I bet life would be better without me."

Axel's left cheek suddenly erupted in pain. His outward appearance hardly changed.

"Stop it Ax! You are scaring me! You're my best friend in the whole world. If anything I love you more than my own family. There is no way life could be anything but miserable without you!" Roxas yelled. That one statement Axel had muttered had made him furious enough to not only yell at the redhead but to slap him as well.

Axel bowed his head sadly- averting his eyes to the ground. Not like he made eye contact once throughout the entire conversation. Suddenly a somewhat heavy weight hit his chest. The impact not only knocked him so he was lying feebly on the ground but it also hammered all air out of his lungs. He took a painful breath, realising whatever had struck him to the ground was still weighing on his chest.

He looked down to see a spiky head of blond hair seemingly attempting to bury itself in the redhead's chest.

"I am so sorry Axel! . Admittedly if you looked depressed I probably shouldn't have slapped you. It was even left back handed! You know how painful back hand is! I AM SO SORRY!" Roxas begged (read: yelled) for forgiveness.

As soon as the blond boy's earlier tirade had finished he immediately regretted hurting his friend. Roxas' inner begging-for-forgiveness was interrupted by laughing. Judging by how is head was jerked by movement beneath him he assumed it was Axel who was laughing. He nervously lifted his eyes to glance at the redhead's face. Roxas' guess was proved accurate.

Axel was laughing.

Roxas' expression changed from one of remorse, into one of confusion, into one of happiness before settling on confusion. Axel calmed his laughter and looked at the petite blond lying on him. "You are so bipolar Rox!" he said happily.

The happy tone did not stop Roxas from pouting.

"Thank-you Roxas."

With that said Axel looped his arms around Roxas and squeezed faintly... before turning it into a playful wrestling match.

**Author's Note: Well we're half way through the story so I thought I'd add a bit of a sad moment. I hope you guys like it, or at least don't hate it! ^_^'**

**So yes we're about half way through. It's soooo long... D:**

**I hope you guys are liking it =)**

**A big thank you to kate882, ****x-Trisana-Skystorm-x, xSerenityInChaosx, Akemi713, RooCazoo and Mad As A Hatter 13 ****who reviewed last chapter! All of your reviews are sooo great!  
>*gives out high-fives, Barney Stinson style*<strong>

**Merci pour lirez, tu magnifique, fantastique gens!**

**lol Wish me luck for my French exam! xD**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Roxas?"

"Hmm?" said blond responded. The two boys had decided that they had probably better head back to school. When the younger had told Axel about running out of school in the middle of the teacher's scolding Axel had whistled in awe. Mrs Lockhart was going to skin him alive!

Since they had probably already missed half the day they thought that a couple more minutes of cloud watching wouldn't make a difference.

So half an hour later, here they were, lying on their backs staring at the fluffy white entities that passed through the bright blue sky.

Axel continued his question, still staring at the sky, "Let's say, hypothetically, that someone who was hypothetically close to you hypothetically said that you were the best thing in their life. Would you return the hypothetical feeling?"

"Want to hypothetically say hypothetically one more time?" Roxas joked.

"In theory."

...

...

...

Should have seen that one coming.

Roxas thought it through before answering. "I guess so. I-well I'm a teenage boy. I am pretty sure one of the best things in life is food. But you're always caring for me so you_ are_ really important."

Axel laughed genuinely before replying, "I think I'm lost in a field of corny!"

"Would you like some cheese-y with your nachos?" Roxas drawled lazily. **(A/N Actual conversation I had this week. Don't ask xD)**

Axel flashed a blinding smile at Roxas.

Roxas returned the smile.

Who needs clichéd moments when you can just laugh?

"Hey Roxas! Have a guess what that cloud looks like!" Axel suddenly said, pointing at a large cloud. His tone was similar to a child on Christmas.

Roxas examined the cloud for couple of seconds. "A dragon?"

Axel chuckled. "Close! It's your dad! Cloud! Get it?" Roxas burst into uncontrollable giggles. Yes, he was a man who giggled. But he was still manly! ... You know... compared to Pence... sometimes. Okay, never! It didn't mean he wasn't manly though!

"You are a bonehead!" Roxas choked out between his giggles.

"At least I don't giggle," Axel shot back smirking. Roxas' face dropped into a glare.

"Better?"

Axel raised a hand to his chin, stroking it.

Roxas broke into a smile at that.

"What?" the redhead laughed, still stroking his chin.

"You're stealing Reno's thinking pose," Roxas replied.

Axel gently hit the blond on the head. His voice was chastising as he said, "Roxy! When you say 'Thinking Pose', you have to make it sound as if it is capitalised!"

To this, Roxas just laughed. Axel pouted at the reaction he received.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Now you _look_ like Reno."

Axel narrowed his eyes playfully. "Now _THAT_ was just uncalled for."

"It's true! You guys are practically twins," Roxas continued to taunt the redhead.

"Take that back," Axel demanded.

Roxas did the most mature response universally acknowledged as 'forget you!' He poked his tongue out while declaring, "Make me!"

"Roxy," Axel growled.

"No!"

With that, the redhead pounced, attempting to tackle his younger friend. Roxas was faster though. He rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet before Axel could touch him.

Axel flicked his gaze up to the blond who was standing with a smirk that just screamed, 'TRIUMPH!'

Axel jumped to his feet and chased after the fleeing boy.

They ran for fifteen minutes before arriving at the school gate out of breath. Even if Axel was the fastest runner in class, Roxas had run for his life enough to pick up some tricks.

"I... will... get you... yet, Roxy!" Axel panted, almost doubled over -his hands on his knees while he struggled to get his breath back.

Roxas was in much the same position. "Ha!... and Reno... will... become a... brain surgeon."

Axel scoffed at the thought. Reno was smart. Just not serious! He would rather be behind the controls of a helicopter than be in an operating room.

"ROXAS! AXEL!"

Both boys stiffened when their names were called. Roxas glanced at his watch, 1:28. It was their lunch time. Which means that they couldn't sneak into their class without being noticed. Even worse, a teacher was on break and had caught them red handed.

They both nervously lifted their heads to see their future executioner. _Oh no._ The same thought ran through both of their minds.

Mrs Lockhart was standing at the front doors of the school, arms crossed across her chest and levelling them both with a glare that just spelled _'DEATH.'_

Axel chuckled nervously. "Hey Mrs Lockha..."

"Inside. Now," her stern voice cut in.

Both boys glanced at each other before resigning to their fate and following the teacher to the principal's office.

xxXxx

"What were you two thinking? Especially you Roxas!" the head master, Mr Highwind yelled.

Roxas opened his mouth to reply before he was interrupted. "Don't answer that, boy! It was a rhetorical question!" the principal elaborated.

Roxas' mouth immediately snapped shut. Axel gave him a small smile. The smile quickly vanished when Mr Highwind slowly swivelled his steely gaze to the lanky redhead.

"And what are you smiling about?"

Axel scratched the back of his neck nervously before responding, "Is that a rhetorical question too, sir?"

Cid Highwind blinked a couple of times, as if to process what the teen had just asked. Once Tifa had shown the two boys to the principal's office she explained the situation to him and left to return to class. She had already informed him that Roxas had run off in the middle of 2nd period looking for Axel.

"No... No it was not a rhetorical question," Mr Highwind said slowly.

Axel grinned faintly. "Oh, sorry, then. I was smiling because Roxas is so cute when he's jumpy."

Roxas' hand met his forehead violently. Face palm moment.

When his hand lowered back to his side he finally processed what his friend had said. Of course the inevitable blush exploded across his face.

_He thinks I'm cute?_

_Well, accurately, he thinks I'm cute when I'm jumpy._

_Why did he just say that to Mr Highwind of all people?_

Said principal stared disbelievingly at the redhead boy who just smiled back. He then turned to look at the smaller blond. The enormous blush was impossible to miss. Cid smirked on the inside. Oh so THAT'S what's going on...

"So let me get this straight, for some reason you," Cid said pointing at Axel, "skipped school."

Axel nodded. No one, except Roxas, Reno and Aerith knew why he skipped school. If he had it his way Roxas probably wouldn't know.

"And you," Mr Highwind continued pointing at the Roxas- whose cheeks were still stained pink, "freaked out during class and decided to find him."

Roxas squeak of protest at the term 'freaked out' went unnoticed by the principal. Or just ignored. Probably the latter though.

The blond principal switched his gaze between the pair a couple of times.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"Well I didn't mean to skip school, I was sitting at the park all emo and whatnot until Roxas came to find me," Axel answered honestly.

"How long were you at the park?" Mr Highwind asked.

Axel glanced at his wrist until he realised he wasn't wearing a watch. He grabbed Roxas' wrist and raised it to eye level. The blond boy blushed even more at the look the principal pegged him with.

"Uh... um... 16 hours," Axel figured still staring at his friends watch.

"Sixteen hours?" the two blonds exclaimed in unison.

"No.. wait... 29 hours," Axel wasn't even fazed by their disbelief.

"Why were you in the park for 29 hours?" Cid asked incredulity evident in his voice.

Axel glanced at the floor. Well, why not? This was not the answer he gave his teacher.

"My mom's in town for a little while," he explained quietly.

Mr Highwind's face automatically morphed into one of understanding. It was mentioned in Axel's profile that his mother was not at home. They also knew the circumstances behind it. But by the look on the redhead's face he knew that sympathy was unnecessary.

He also took a look at the small blonde's face. Roxas had worry practically etched into his features.

"I understand Axel. You two must still be punished though," Mr Highwind continued. The two boys looked up and groaned. Hurrah! Detention! *sarcasm*

"What time's our detention then?" Axel asked reluctantly.

Mr Highwind opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by an anxious blond.

"Who cares about that right now? You haven't eaten or drank or showered or changed in two days! I actually have money for the cafeteria and you have clean gym clothes, right? No offence but you're kind of smelly and I'm not going to hug you while..." the blond was interrupted by a long, pale finger being held in a shushing manner against his mouth.

Of course it was Axel who interrupted the blond mid-word vomit.

"Rox, chill. Deep breaths, okay?" Axel laughed before turning his attention back to the older man, "so detention?"

Axel swore he saw a smirk pass on the principal's face. There was definitely no denying the glimmer of amusement in his eyes though.

"I didn't say detention, now did I?" Cid pointed out.

Axel raised an eyebrow, until pressure on his left hand drew his attention. Roxas was gently biting on Axel's hand.

"Roxas!" the redhead laughed, drawing back his hand.

"Urrgh hamnd uhhs uhn mah wau," was the intelligent response. Roxas was busy wiping his mouth on his sleeve. The fact that Axel hadn't bathed or washed his hands in two days kind of reared its head now.

The two older people in the room shared a questioning look. "What? Cooouldn't quite catch that," Axel asked curiously.

"You're hand was in my way," Roxas responded, having successfully cleaned the dirt taste from his mouth.

Axel laughed in reply.

Roxas turned to Mr Highwind, "Well, if we're not doing detention what are we doing?"

Mr Highwind full out smirked on this one, "You'll see... tomorrow."

Roxas just smiled, "Okay sir I'm going to go clean Axel up now BYE!"

Axel didn't even have time to blink before he was dragged out of the room by his hand. The door swung slowly shut behind them.

Mr Highwind laughed. "Well if that wasn't the weirdest thing I've ever seen!"

**Author's Note: Yes, even Cid is laughing at how gay Roxas and Axel are xD. But ahjgahuhygdf Today I looked at this story's stats****. ****\(^o\) (/o^)/ ****Dance, Smileys, Dance! *hugs all readers***

**Again a gigantic thank-you to bloodysword99, Akemi713, kate882 and Kirkysaurus who reviewed!  
>And Kirkysaurus, I found out what Twizzlers were! xD There's only one candy store in my town (I live in literal Middle-of-Nowhere, Australia) And they only had one pack haha *so proud of herself* lol I'm a nerd<br>Thank-you for reading you awesome, awesome people! *gives out Twizzlers* :3**


	12. Chapter 12

"Roxas, Roxas, ROXY!" Axel cried while stumbling through the hallway.

Roxas suddenly stopped and turned around, causing Axel to crash into him. He quickly grabbed the blonde's arms to regain balance.

"Yeah, Axel?" Roxas asked looking up at his best friend. The height difference was called into play again. Currently his nose was almost pressed against the taller boy's chest.

"Rox, I can walk, thanks," the redhead laughed. His face was beginning to feel hot.

Roxas smiled sheepishly. It is kind of hard dragging the redhead from place-to-place. Imagine _being _dragged. "Sorry about that." He then looked back up at Axel's face. _Was he... was he blushing? _Roxas wondered.

Axel looked down at his smaller friend. He had seen Roxas blush enough times that he knew at the moment his cheeks would be tinged pink. Axel smiled gently and let go of Roxas' arms.

"C'mon, don't want to hug poor old stinky me, do you?" Axel smirked- his blush receding.

"Why were you blushing?" Roxas curiously asked. He was almost jogging trying to catch up to the redhead. Axel slowed down his walking so the blond could fall into step beside him.

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy... I think you have forgotten _you_ are the one who blushes and _I_ am the one to cause it," Axel mocked, swinging his arm around the smaller blond.

Roxas quickly backed away from the half-embrace. "And _you_ have forgotten that you stink," he teased.

Axel laughed and let his arm drop back to his side. "Your mom stinks!" he replied immaturely. He knew it wasn't true. Curse Aerith for being so nice!

Roxas' mouth fell open at the childish insult. "Your face stinks!"

Axel laughed when the blond decided to play along, "Your breath stinks!"

"Your hair stinks!"

"Your attitude stinks!"

"Your...uh, um... who cares? You stink!"

Axel tried to contain his laughter when the blond was searching for ideas, "You've already said that one Roxas."

Roxas looked at the ground for a second. His face then split into a grin and looked back up at the redhead.

"You're chances of ever getting a date stink."

Axel's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His Roxas was fast with insults. Even playful, pathetic ones!

By now the two boys could not stop laughing at their own absurdity and drew stares as they continued to the locker room, laughing the entire time.

It was 2nd lunch time, so about a quarter of the school was out. When they walked into the gym a class was playing dodgeball so they quickly ran to the locker rooms.

Axel dug through his locker grabbing a 'Simple Plan' t-shirt and stonewash jeans. He always kept a spare set of clothes in his locker- just in case. Not so ridiculous now, was it?

"So Roxy..." Axel started.

Roxas interrupted, "Take a shower, man." Axel pouted but grabbed a towel and headed toward the shower room.

Roxas was about to follow but quickly stopped himself. Even if they were best friends he was NOT following him into the shower.

"Roxas! Come keep me company!" the redhead called.

"I am not following you into the shower, Axel, no matter how close we are!" Roxas called back.

"You don't have to come in the shower, you can just wait by the stall," Axel pointed out. Roxas paused. He realised what he had said could probably be taken the wrong way. Axel never actually said anything about being in the shower as well.

Swallowing his pride Roxas walked in and leant against the wall beside Axel. Said redhead smirked down at him. "Remember how you always say that I have a broken brain-to-mouth filter?" he asked.

Roxas nodded. It was a running joke between them.

"I'm not the only one~," Axel laughed at the look that appeared on the smaller boy's face.

"I don't see why you can't take a two minute shower by yourself," Roxas grumbled through his embarrassment.

Axel smiled and nuzzled his face into Roxas' golden blond hair. "I can, but I like to mess with you."

Roxas didn't bother to push the redhead away as he played with Roxas' hair. "Why?" he whined.

"Just because I can."

Roxas scowled at the reply but then turned away as he noticed Axel had already pulled his pants and shirt off and was left in his boxers.

Axel smirked at the blonde's shyness and stepped into the shower, but not before whispering in Roxas' ear, "No peeking."

"Why would I want to?" Roxas asked indignantly. Ah, the return of the blush. Well, you can hardly call it the return since it hardly left. It was one of the most blush-worthy moments in history. Any moment with Axel is blush-worthy, really.

That's what Roxas thinks anyway.

Axel answered as he turned the knob to turn the shower on. Cold water bombarded him since the school didn't bother to pay for hot water.

"You tell me."

He smiled when he heard the tell-tale spluttering of his favourite little blond.

xxXxx

"So Roxas, are you happy now that I'm having a shower?"Axel asked while- as he said-was in the shower.

Roxas glared at the wall opposite him. What evil had he done to deserve this fate? Oh that's right... he met Axel. "Could you really not go ten seconds without speaking?" he asked exasperated.

"I could. I don't want to but I could," Axel replied. There were no doors on the shower stalls so Roxas was able to hear his voice clearly. However that also meant if he turned around he could also SEE Axel clearly.

Hence he was glaring at the unoffending wall opposite.

"Axel, are you sure that you are okay? I mean, you're not actually flipping out but hiding it from me, right?" Roxas asked tensely. At the park he had hugged Axel, yelled at him and slapped him. How does that equate to Axel being so happy?

He could hear Axel sigh in the shower. "Roxas, you were right when you said that there are people who care about me. This whole time I kept telling myself that my mom was okay. I have to admit she's not. She's a messed up woman."

Roxas looked down guiltily. Axel noticed the silence and guessed the reason behind it. Time for some Roxy cheering up.

"If you feel guilty about it you could always shower with me." Roxas could literally hear the smirk in his best friend's voice.

"It isn't going to happen, Axel."

"What if we both wore boxers?"

"Then our boxers will get wet."

"It's not like you're a girl Roxas. Or are you?" the redhead joked.

"I'm not a girl but I'm still not going in the shower with you," Roxas defended.

"Why not?"

"Because it's weird."

"Why?"

"Because we would be showering together. TOGETHER!"

"It would be fine if we didn't look," Axel said feigning confusion.

"I'm leaving if you don't stop asking," Roxas deadpanned. Axel just laughed in response.

What they didn't know was how similar their thoughts were at that moment.

xxXxx

"To the cafeteria!" one over energetic blond said to his best friend, who was following a good 3 paces behind.

"Hey Rox? Why are you so happy?" a curious redhead asked his miniature friend.

Roxas abruptly stopped and turned to back to face Axel. He shuffled his feet nervously. Roxas knew why he was so excited but... the reason might seem a bit strange to Axel.

Instead Roxas just mumbled, "No reason."

After Roxas had deemed Axel clean enough to exit the locker room he insisted on dragging the reluctant redhead to the cafeteria for much-needed food.

Axel laughed at his friend's antics. Now he was determined to find out. "C'mon Roxas. You know you want to tell me~ Do I have to force it out of you?" he threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Who am I kidding? We both know you would."

A smirk from the redhead and a scowl from the blond.

Roxas sighed. In a resigned voice he admitted, "Truthfully, I am just kind of excited about looking after you for a change. You're always looking after me, for no reason at all half the time. Besides, you were at sitting in a park for almost two days straight: You need food man!"

Axel smiled down at his friend. Awwwwww cute!

He said aloud exactly what he was thinking.

Roxas lifted his eyes from the floor to glare at the other boy. No one calls him cute and gets away with it!

Axel smiled.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

No one calls him cute and gets away with it.

...

Except Axel.

...

And any hot girl he would happen to meet.

...

But most of the time it's Axel.

Roxas turned away and continued to walk down the white tiled hallway. The cobalt blue painted walls passing by him as he stared ahead.

Axel quickly fell into step beside him.

It was still technically their lunch time so students were milling about the halls and occupying tables in the cafeteria.

Roxas made his way over to the canteen with the redhead in tow, all the while digging in his pocket for his money.

He stopped by the green counter on which lay an assortment of prepared food. The wall behind had a large gap from where you could peer into the school kitchen.

"What would you like sweetie?" the lunch lady asked. She was in her early thirties and had long black hair that was contained in a hair net. Despite all stereotypes, the lunch lady was actually rather pretty. It confused Roxas to no end.

Said blond boy smiled shyly. "Well what can I buy with," Roxas asked while looking down at the cash he had accumulated from his pockets, "$7.60 and a bottle cap?"

The lunch lady raised a slender eyebrow. A look of pure happiness then crossed her face. "Roxas! You remembered your lunch money for once! I'm so proud," she said while clasping her hands over her heart. Yes, everyone knew about Roxas' memory pertaining to lunch. Or lack there-of.

Roxas nodded happily. The older lady smiled back before continuing, "I'll get you the special of the day. So you get one very greasy cheeseburger and chips for $5."

Their cafeteria menu worked so that they had different sandwiches and snacks available everyday and a different meal. Not a good meal, mind you, but a meal none-the-less.

Roxas nodded and handed over the money. In return he received a paper plate with chips and a burger lumped on it. He then thanked the lunch lady and turned back to find Axel. When he found the redhead sitting at a table not too far away he headed over and plopped the plate in front of his friend.

The lunch lady gaped at the blond boy.

"The one day he buys lunch... It's for his friend?"

**Author's Note: Teehee You lot thought you'd get an akuroku shower scene. You didn't :3 Aren't I evil?**

**And yes the dialogue about the "Your mom stinks", "So does your face!" that truly shows my maturity level. Which is over 9000! *pointless nerd quote***

**And because I have no one else to rant to, the guy I have a crush on likes me back... but neither of us have the guts to ask out the other. Hahaha.**

**Anyway a Thank-you to bloodysword99, Kurai-hinote and Kirkysaurus who reviewed last chapter!**

**bloodysword99: Glad you liked the chapter =D**

**Kurai-hinote: You are automatically insanely cool for liking the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. *gives you one cool point***

**Kirkysaurus: Hahaha I'm now hooked on Twizzlers. I swear I could live off them and tea xD And you got an akuroku shower scene. Just y'know... less... yaoi-ish. Silly boys can only be in closet so long :3**

**This story is soooooo long D:**

**Thank-you for reading you awesome, awesome people! *gives out cool points***


	13. Chapter 13

"Food!"

"I see."

"Eat!"

"It's what most normal people do with food, Roxas."

Roxas glared at the redhead. Axel sheepishly took a fry and ate it. "Are you going to have some?"

Roxas shook his head, "Nope. You went two days without food. I do that all the time. I'm used to it."

Axel laughed. It was a joke between them. Since both of Roxas' parents were constantly working it was almost as if Roxas was raising himself. His older brother probably would have been a big help with it all if Sora wasn't such a kid himself.

"So Axel?"

"Yeah?" said redhead looked up curiously at his friend.

Roxas was sitting in his seat and seemed utterly normal and relaxed. Until you saw his expression, that is. It was a look that combined reluctance, annoyance and confusion in one. Someone was thinking too much.

"Why... why have you never, uh, never told me about your mom?" what little courage Roxas had evaporated with that sentence.

Axel stared glumly at the table. What was he meant to say?

Roxas nervously peeked at Axel under his bangs. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course."

"You know I would never hurt you?"

"Except for that slap but that hurt, man!"

"You know I would never leave you?" Roxas ignored Axel as he rubbed his cheek that Roxas slapped. There was no point since it had been an hour since he was slapped and the pain had faded away.

Axel sighed. Too much angst for 3 days. "What was I supposed to say? Oh hey Rox, my mom hates my guts and ignores my entire existence except for the bounty of insults she flings at me, oh and did you happen get the English homework?"

Roxas inclined his head as he thought. To be fair, it would be hard for Axel. After a good minute of contemplation, during which Axel had returned to eating, Roxas mind came back to the present day.

He smiled at Axel and received a smile in return. They continued to talk about random things until the bell signalling the end of lunch rang.

Roxas glanced at his watch. "One more class to go, then we go home."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "And by go home you mean...?"

Roxas smirked at his best friend. They knew each other too well. "By go home I mean straight to see Reno so he can destroy you for not being home for 3 days."

Axel laughed and shook his head disappointedly. "Then I get to angst over what Mr Highwind has planned for our ultimate torture tomorrow."

Roxas stood stock still in the middle of the hallway. Angry students pushed past him. Axel had continued walking knowing Roxas would follow.

Roxas face morphed into of disbelief. "Why am I in trouble? I blame you Axel!" He yelled as he ran to catch up to the disappearing redhead.

xxXxx

"You are kidding me."

"Nope. You two are the only victims," clearing of throat, "I mean_, volunteers_, I could find."

The one who said this was the embodiment of Satan himself. Or in other words, a high school principal. Cid Highwind.

The unfortunate sufferers of his wrath were the two protagonists of this story. Axel and Roxas. Their current predicament? They have been told, read: _ordered_, to Clean. The. Boys. Toilets.

Having each and every one of their hairs slowly and painfully removed would be less torturous than this.

xxXxx

It was about a month later from the unfortunate punishment and Axel and Roxas were standing outside the latter's locker.

"So? So? So? So? So? So? So? So?"

"No, Axel."

"So? So? So? So? So? So? So? So?"

"Axel, I already said no."

"So? So? So? So? So? So? So? So?"

"Why are you so infuriating?"

"So? So? So? So? So? So? So? So?"

"FINE!"

The outburst received an evil smirk in return. "I knew you would love the idea," the flamboyant redhead's tone just screamed victory... and a bit of arrogance but that was just a given when talking to Axel.

"What idea? You won't tell me what you're planning!" Roxas bit back, with a hint of exasperation creeping into his voice.

"That's why they call it a surprise, Roxy-boy!" the older practically cheered while good-naturedly thumping his friend on his back.

"When it involves you; 'surprise' is code for 'if you value your life, run.'" A slightly displeased blonde grumbled under his breath.

Axel immediately used the dreaded 'Puppy Dog Eyes' in response to that comment. His face was so cute and innocent. It had to be fake.

C'mon, it was _Axel_ we're talking about here.

"What was that Roxy?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

Cue evil smirk, graciously given by a certain redheaded pyromaniac.

xxXxx

"SURPRISE!"

Roxas was greeted by a deafening shout as he made to enter his home. His jaw dropped almost comically. His small suburban house was packed with friends, family and just about everyone he knew... or cared about at least. To name a few he could see there was Hayner, Pence, Olette, Demyx, Zexion as well as Leon. Leon was a close family friend. A very 'close' friend to Cloud especially.

Said blonde and brunette were having what looked like a silent conversation. It seems those two had bonded over their mutual anti-socialness.

"Dude? What the hell?" the very confused blonde asked to no one in particular.

"Happy birthday Roxy-boy!" the perpetually energetic redhead behind him laughed. "Did you forget? Tsk tsk tsk."

Roxas spluttered before replying, "Of course I remembered my own birthday! I just thought we all agreed we wouldn't celebrate?"

Axel's usual cocky laugh could only be heard by Roxas over the loud rock music that had begun to play, signalling the beginning of what was sure to be a great party.

"Roxy, no matter what you say, it is impossible to NOT celebrate when you are friends with me! Never pass up an excuse to party!"

A slight smile betrayed any hope of Roxas continuing to act as if he were mad over the surprise party. So he simply chuckled and dragged the taller boy into his house to enjoy the party.

xxXxx

"Whooooo!"

The long exclamation came from a redhead who was dropping himself on the sole bed in the room. The strange exclamation, in case you don't speak Axel-nese, was to express how tired he was.

The party had lasted well into the night. By now it was almost 2 in the morning and all the guests had left. The only people who remained were the house's actual occupants- Cloud, Aerith and Roxas- and Axel. Who was impossible to get rid of.

Not that anyone wanted to.

He flashed a lop-sided smirk to his smaller friend, who was setting up a make-shift bed on his bedroom floor. "Some party, eh Rox?"

Roxas shot an exhausted glare up at his best friend. "You were dragging me around to do dance so much I don't know how the rest of the party went. And now I am dead tired!"

"You're tired? Try being the one who had to do the dragging. You're getting heavier Roxy."

That statement earned him a pillow to the face.

That reaction earned the slightly aggravated blonde, a.k.a the pillow thrower, a laugh.

And that, in turn, created a pillow fight. A totally manly pillow fight. This is the point in time at which the author would like to point out that was sarcasm. It was the girliest pillow fight known to man.

After about 10 minutes of girly squeaks and not-so-gentle slapping with pillows, both teens flopped down on their respective beds. Axel on the floor and Roxas in his own bed.

"Good night, Axel."

"Night, Roxy."

They both quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Anyone else notice the author's notes in this story are mainly just me ranting? xD I love anyone who actually reads these though! \(^_^)/**

**Rant of the chapter: Today, my best friend (Male, 5"9, 90kg) **_**tackled**_** me (Female, 5"1, 50kg) and demanded a piggy-back ride to his next class. Not kidding. xD  
>Wow, I really need to sort out the whole Metric or Imperial system thing...<strong>

**A GIANT thank-you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**x-Trisana-Skystorm-x: I'm not sure which is cooler: The fact that you knew all that, or the fact that you have a ps3. xD *Is currently broke* haha  
>Akemi713: hahaha Yes, every yaoi fangirl loves an Akuroku shower scene X3 I'm just cruel and decided not to write one *evil smile* And thanks for the advice (go ask him out) I tried... then got tackled by my VERY heavy best friend xD Didn't get a chance to. Hahaha<br>Kirkysaurus: Now I've got the mental image of Axel and Roxas in the shower... Together X3 Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing... Teehee  
>Kurai-Hinote: I love how everyone is supporting my nerd quote xD And yes you are cool *bonus cool points for reviewing* I haven't heard of Slayer's Chronicles, I'll have to read it. *runs off to library*<br>UndeadNinjaArrow: xD You're review is full of epic win! And yes, the classic 'Yeah-huh, Nah-uh' argument xD I've perfected it to the point I don't bother saying anything; Just poke my tongue out :P**

**Thank-you for reading you awesome, awesome people! **

**...Such a long rant X3**


	14. Chapter 14

It was 5 in the morning. Roxas lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. The sound of his mother rushing getting ready for work had woke him up. He'd always been a light sleeper.

Axel on the other hand, slept like a log. A dead log. A dead log that could not be moved by any human force.

He tossed minimally in his sleep. You'd almost think he was dead if it weren't for the snores or occasional sleep-talking.

Roxas listened to the sound of Axel's breathes. In... out... In... out... grumble... snore...

Then he heard something that he probably wasn't meant to.

A moan.

That alone he could handle. What came next, he could not.

"Mmmm, Roxas."

Roxas's eyes bulged out of his head and he threw himself into a sitting postion. He stared at his best friend. Who by the sounds of things, was having a dream about him.

A very non-hetero dream.

"I love you Roxas."

At that, Roxas snapped. "What the hell, dude!" he shouted. At the very, _very_ loud exclamation the previously sleeping redhead jumped awake and blearily sat up.

"What, what, waht?" he grumbled tiredly.

"YOU JUST MOANED MY NAME AND SAID YOU LOVED ME WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING!"

At that second very loud,_ loud_ shout, Axel instantly became alert- all signs of drowsiness gone. Then a blush began to stain his face and an immediate shocked expression marred his features.

"Rox, I can explain!" he quickly tried to calm the situation. Neither Cloud nor Aerith was home at the moment. Things could get ugly.

"THEN EXPLAIN!" the blonde had backed himself into the corner and had a look of confused horror on his face.

Axel quickly searched his brain for a logical explanation why he would be confessing his love for another male while dreaming. Any explanation? At least an excuse?

Axel's expression quickly changed to a very scared look. He knew why he had had that dream. He'd been having it for a while now. He just didn't want Roxas to find out like this.

Time to suck up what little pride and manliness he had left...

And tell the truth.

"Roxas, I love you."

No response was given.

Axel took another deep breath and then proceeded to pour his heart out.

"I love you. I-I have for a while. Remember when you found me at the park? I don't know what happened... but after that I couldn't get you out of my head. I would dream about you, I'd notice every single little thing you did. And every time I saw you my heart would do this weird flippy thing and I'd start to feel nervous. After a bit... I realised... that I love you. Maybe I always have."

Axel paused in his rambling to gauge the blonde's reaction. Still none. His face had turned deathly pale though. Not a good sign.

But every word he had said was true. On that day in the park, when Roxas had rushed out of class to search the entire town for him Axel's heart had, for lack of a better word, melted. He started noticing the little things. He started to take note of his own feelings. Who knew how long he had been truly feeling like that? But he noticed on that day. And every day since then, the feelings have grown.

It was frightening to realise you are head-over-heels in love with your best friend... of the same gender.

Axel stared into Roxas' eyes waiting for his response. He prayed that it would be a positive one. He didn't know what he'd do with himself if he drove of the one person who cared for him immensely. The one person he had ever loved.

They sat there for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes. Axel sat nervous, palms sweating, heart-in-throat.

Roxas sat knees under his chin defensively. His face remained a strange confused scared and pale.

Then he broke eye contact and looked down.

Axel waited for an answer. When none came he sighed dejectedly.

"Well I can see that you don't want to talk to me... so I'll just... leave," Axel whispered miserably.

He then stood up and left the room, his whole body showing his utter heart-break.

"Wait!"

A familiar heavy weight made its presence known on Axel's back. The teenager then fell to the living room floor from the pure force of the impact. He then realised he had a rather lively blond sitting on his back, pinning him to the floor.

"Do you really mean it?" said attacker asked.

"Yes, Rox, every word." Axel mumbled to the floor his face was currently pressed into.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really, _real-_"

The blonde's pestering was interrupted by an annoyed voice. "Yes Rox! Every single word! I love you! But I will set your teddy-bear on fire if you say 'really' one more time!"

The redhead then found himself flipped over so his back was on the floor. Had he been able to he would have been desperately searching the blonde's expression, looking for an explanation to his utterly random behaviour.

But he couldn't read the Roxas' face.

Because he was being kissed senseless by said blonde boy.

It took him all of 2 seconds to attempt to process what was going on before he gave up and simply responded to the kiss.

It was Roxas who broke the kiss first laughing softly, while still remaining in such close proximity Axel could feel his breath on his face.

"I love you too, you pyro."

xxXxx

And as cheesy and as corny as it sound, they truly did live happily ever after. Because everyone knows that the best of friends can become the best of lovers.

Axel and Roxas continued to date throughout high school, throughout college and for about 2 years after they graduated.

At that point, after 10 years of dating and 21 years of being together...

Axel proposed.

And they are still living in a small shared apartment, married, and completely happy.

**THE END**

**Longest Author's Note in the history of Author's Notes: Last chapter! O:**

**I am finished! Oh man, this story was so much fun to write. The people who are reading this author's note are so great for sticking to the very end with this incredibly looooooong story. Haha I hope it was worth your time!**

**Sooooo :3 I was thinking of doing two separate stories. Side-fic kinda things. Stories about the misadventures of Demyx and Zexion (at the prom) and one about Cloud and Leon (at the party).  
>Review and tell me if you'd like that idea! =D<strong>

**So thank you so much to every single person who reviewed or added me to Author's or Story Alerts! *hugs each and every single one of you***

**And of course thank you to Kirkysaurus, bloodysword99 and Ldrmas who reviewed last chapter!**

**Kirkysaurus: hahaha nope sorry no shower scene for you! xD I'll leave that up to your imagination ;) And if you think my friend is fun you can have him xD *ships him off via large crate* Teehee :3**

**Bloodysword99: You read my mind! Well, there was a dream. I'll let everyone decide for themselves what was IN said dream ;)**

**Lrdmas: haha yehp :3 Cuz I'm evil and like to torture imaginary characters that aren't even mine xD **

**I'm going to pre-emptive thank anyone who reviews this chapter! And pre-emptive hug! \(^_^)/**

**Thank you for reading you awesome, magnificent,** **spectacular, fantastic, amazing, epic, wonderful, awesome people! **

**Ahaha *high-fives***


End file.
